Roces
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: el título no tiene nada que ver ... U.A. Akatsuki va atrás de Naruto ya que este tiene algo que ellos quieren ... Sasuke va atrás de su hermano Itachi por vengaza si queréis saber mas entrad NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

Había un gran revuelo en la comisaría de Konoha, el comisario Jiraya había reunido a sus agentes mas destacados en su despacho

-como sabréis os he reunido a vosotros cuatro por que sois los que mas confío-dijo Jiraya serio

-sabe de que se trata, señor-dijo una chica de cabello de color rosa

-si, Sakura-dijo Jiraya-se trata de Akatsuki-al decir esas palabras los que estaban reunidos con el comisario se pusieron mas serios de lo que estaban, pero sus miradas se dirigieron al chico rubio de ojos azules

-estas seguro?-dijo un hombre de pelo gris y con la cara tapada con una bufanda

-no hay duda, Kakashi-susurró Jiraya-dejaron su emblema, la nube-todos callaron durante un momento

-lo que no entiendo es como que se han atrevido a robar ese amasijo de drogas y en la propia comisaría-dijo un chico de pelo negro con la piel muy pálida y que no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro

-lo único que creo es que lo han hecho para despistar, Sai-dijo Jiraya

-pero no es entendible-dijo Sakura seria-ellos solo buscan a Naruto-la chica miró al rubio

-y no solo son ellos, también Orochimaru y sus secuaces-dijo Kakashi seriamente

-lo se-dijo Jiraya seriamente-por eso os doy esta misión, encontrarlos y si hace falta matar a todos ellos, sois los mejores y confío en vosotros, ahora empezar a conseguir pruebas para atrapar a todos ellos, y cuando digo todos incluye Akatsuki y los de Orochimaru

-de acuerdo-dijeron todos a la vez

-Naruto-dijo Jiraya serio, todos iban a salir pero el rubio se quedó

-que pasa Ero-sennin-dijo el rubio

-no me digas a si-dijo enfadado el hombre de cabellera blanca y larga-si no estás seguro de este trabajo dímelo

-por que lo dices-dijo Naruto sentándose despreocupadamente en la silla en frente de Jiraya

-por que todos van a por ti

-pero ninguno me quiere muerto-dijo Naruto-por eso no te preocupes, ellos me quieren vivo

-maldita la hora que tu padre hizo esa misión y te dio esa maldita llave y los documentos

-no hables a si-dijo Naruto-mi padre sabía perfectamente que conmigo estaría seguro, y lo ha estado, nadie sabe donde está

-Naruto-dijo serio Jiraya-en ningún momento le dijiste a Sasuke Uchiha donde lo guardabas?

-claro que no-dijo Naruto como si nada-no estaba tan loco

-pero era tu pareja

-tú lo has dicho, era mi pareja-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-confío en ti, por que en estos años no te has ido de ese apartamento?

-por que me gusta

-nunca te entenderé-suspiró Jiraya-si te lo digo es por que ese Uchiha les ha podido decir a Orochimaru o alguno que trabaja para él donde vives

-si no ha venido nadie a visitarme es por que no lo ha dicho-dijo Naruto-cambiamos de tema

-sabes que para mi eres como un nieto

-lo se-dijo Naruto-y se defenderme

-como está tu madre y

-están bien-dijo Naruto levantándose-la cuestión que nadie sepa de ellos-se dirigió a la puerta-nos vemos-Jiraya no dijo nada y el rubio salió de la oficina haciendo un suspiro

-Naruto-el rubio levantó la mirada ya que miraba al suelo y vio a un chico de cabello negro agarrado en una coleta alta

-que pasa Shikamaru-dijo Naruto y el otro chico le dio unos papeles que el rubio cogió-que es esto?-el de la coleta sonrió

-esa dirección es donde se encuentra Orochimaru, a sido muy problemático sacar esa información al detenido-Naruto por lo dicho por Shikamaru sonrió y salió corriendo, mientras corría vio a Sakura y le dio los papeles a la chica

-voy a por Orochimaru-gritó Naruto saliendo de la comisaría y subiéndose en su moto, Sakura se quedó tiesa asta que por fin reaccionó diciéndole a Sai y a Kakashi que tenían que irse a la dirección que marcaba los papeles que le había dado el rubio

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un caserón muy grande Orochimaru un tipo de piel muy blanca con ojos como las serpientes y pelo largo negro estaba acorralado en la pared y un chico de pelo negro azulado con ojos negros que no expresaban nada le apuntaba con una pistola

-no debiste de esconderme esta información-dijo arrogantemente el chico de pelo azabache y con una media sonrisa

-Sasuke, si te iba informar-dijo Orochimaru-además no debes de comportarte a si, soy tu jefe-Sasuke dejó de sonreír-y no estás preparado para afrontar a tu hermano Itachi-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos con ira-primero necesitamos los documentos y la llave

-eso no me interesa-dijo fríamente Sasuke

-tú nos ocultas información-dijo Orochimaru haciendo una media sonrisa y Sasuke levantó una ceja-no nos has dicho donde vive Naruto Namikaze-Sasuke le siguió mirando asta que esbozó una sonrisa

-a Naruto no le gusta que le digan Namikaze-dijo Sasuke serio-él prefiere Uzumaki

-eso da lo mismo, es la misma persona-dijo Orochimaru calmándose-hagamos un trato, tú tráeme esos documentos y la llave, mejor tráeme a Naruto Uzumaki-sonrió el del pelo largo negro-y te diré donde se encuentra tu hermano Itachi-Sasuke cerró los ojos con tranquilidad para luego abrirlos con rapidez y sin mas disparó a Orochimaru en la frente, Sasuke miró el cuerpo inmóvil durante unos segundos para luego salir de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo tranquilamente asta que en frente sullo estuvo otra persona con gafas y una coleta

-Kabuto-dijo Sasuke

-como te has atrevido a matar al señor Orochimaru, él te hizo lo que eres-dijo Kabuto enfadado

-el alumno siempre acaba superando al maestro-dijo con frialdad Sasuke-pero tú para mi eres un estorbo-Kabuto miró los ojos del Uchiha y había ira odio y lo mejor que podía hacer era huir de ese lugar, Kabuto iba a empezar a correr y le dio la espalda al azabache pero Sasuke con una gran velocidad puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kabuto apretándolo con fuerza, una de las manos de Sasuke tenía una navaja grande y sin mas la pasó por el cuello de Kabuto cortando el cuello y dejó caer el cuerpo y miró al frente y sonrió ya que al frente había dos chicos uno era muy grande y pelirrojo y el otro era mas bajo con el pelo agua marina-Suegetsu, Juugo, nos vamos-Sasuke se acercó a ellos dos

-donde está la bruja de Karin-dijo Suegetsu como si nada

-tenía que hacerme un trabajito-dijo Sasuke y en esos momentos escucharon unos ruidos

-pero que pasa-dijo Suegetsu

-salgamos de aquí-dijo Sasuke y los tres miraron por la ventana, Sasuke solo hizo una mueca de fastidio

-tenemos la pasma aquí adentro-dijo Suegetsu

-mateémosla-dijo Juugo serio

-no es el momento-dijo Sasuke-debemos salir de aquí

-nos separaremos, es lo mejor-dijo Suegetsu

-no matar a nadie-dijo Sasuke yéndose por uno de los pasillos, Suegetsu se encogió de hombros

-que aburrido-dijo Suegetsu y se marchó por el otro pasillo con Juugo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto entró al caserón donde estaba la dirección y detrás de él entraron Sakura y Sai, corrieron por todos los pasillos, subieron las escaleras y abrían puerta con puerta, cada uno de ellos con sus respectiva arma en la mano, abrieron una de las puertas y lo que vieron les sorprendieron, en el suelo estaba Orochimaru, Sakura se acercó y comprobó que estaba muerto, los tres se miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza y siguieron corriendo

-debemos de encontrar a Kabuto-dijo Sakura seria

-él nos puede dar mucha información-dijo Sai y es cuando vio él como los demás el cuerpo de Kabuto muerto y sangrando

-alguien se nos adelantado-dijo Sakura

-la pregunta es quien a sido-dijo Sai seriamente y viendo que había dos pasillos-a donde nos dirigimos

-vosotros por allí y yo por este-dijo Naruto empezando a correr con desesperación

-Naruto-gritó Sakura

-déjalo, siempre hace lo que quiere-dijo Sai y los dos se fueron corriendo por el pasillo que no había ido Naruto

Naruto seguía corriendo por el pasillo asta que se paró de golpe ya que enfrente suyo había una persona que el conocía perfectamente

-Sasuke-gritó Naruto, el azabache se giró ya que estaba en la ventana

-cuanto tiempo, Naruto-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa y sin mas el azabache sacó su arma y disparó al rubio este se puso en la pared y miró al azabache que este estaba saltando por la ventana

-mierda-susurró Naruto y fue hacia la ventana viendo como Sasuke bajaba del árbol y cuando estuvo en el suelo miró al rubio y le sonrió, Naruto sin pensarlo hizo lo mismo y de mientras bajaba por el árbol Sasuke empezó a correr, Naruto tocó tierra firme y fue tras el azabache asta que este paró de golpe y lo miró y Naruto hizo lo mismo-ya te cansaste

-que es lo que quieres-dijo indiferente Sasuke

-eres uno de los hombres de Orochimaru …

-Orochimaru está muerto-dijo Sasuke cortando al rubio-yo no voy tras de ti

-tú eras mi …

-nosotros no éramos nada-dijo fríamente Sasuke sin dejar de hablar a Naruto que este bajó la cabeza con los puños cerrados y luego miró otra vez ha Sasuke que su expresión no decía nada y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos

**Flash Back**

Un rubio y un azabache estaban en una cama abrazados, el azabache tenía su cabeza en el pecho del rubio

-me gusta escuchar el sonido de tu corazón

-y a mi me gusta estar a si contigo-el azabache sonrió

-sabes, a veces desearía no haberte conocido para no haberme enam …

-no lo digas, Sasuke

-nunca me dejas acabar la frase, Naruto-dijo Sasuke y levantó su cabeza para besar en los labios al rubio-te amo, bebe

-yo también te amo, princesa

**Fin Flash Back**

Los dos al recordar ese momento miraron hacia un lado

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-en estos cuatro años he comprendido una cosa-el rubio lo miró-que nunca me comprendiste

-quieres que comprenda que lo único que quieres es matar a tu hermano-gritó Naruto-pues eso no lo entiendo

-no sabes lo que es que te quiten a tu familia y los maten delante de tus ojos-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-se lo que es que te quiten a tu familia, no solo una vez si no dos

-tú la sigues teniendo-susurró Sasuke

-por que no dejas esto-susurró Naruto

-no-dijo rotundo Sasuke-sabes Naruto, ojala no te fuera conocido para no haber tenido nada contigo-el rubio abrió los ojos-y no haber tenido que aparentar algo que no sentía-Sasuke se dio la vuelta miró al suelo haciendo un suspiro para luego empezar a correr y alejarse de ese lugar

Naruto estaba en Shock nunca se fuera esperado esas palabras de Sasuke, ya que cuando estaban juntos parecía todo tan real y la verdad es que todo era mentira, solo se quería acercar a él y seguramente con las mismas intenciones que todos el maldito documento y la maldita llave

Continuará

Otra historia

Que os aparecido

Comentar para saber si voy bien encaminada con esta historia, acepto sugerencias


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Naruto estaba en su apartamento, no se encontraba con ánimo de nada, estaba tumbado en el sofá con la televisión encendida, no la miraba ni escuchaba, solo miraba al techo seriamente, salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que algo se le subió en cima, el rubio sin mirar a su mascota la acarició

-te lo puedes creer Kyubi, nunca sintió nada por mi, ahora entiendo por que no te caía bien-decía Naruto sin dejar de acariciar al pequeño zorro de color anaranjado-como me dejé involucrar con sus palabras-es un maldito bastardo sin sentimientos-el rubio empezó a moverse y el zorro salió de su estómago y se tumbó en el suelo, Naruto se sentó en el sofá, se encendió un cigarrillo y miró al suelo, escuchó un ruido y miró al lugar de donde provenía el ruido y sonrió-Shiringan, ven-la otra mascota se rehusaba a ir al llamado y poco a poco se acercó al rubio-eres igual de desconfiado que Sasuke, tu dueño-el gato negro se acercó a la pierna de Naruto para luego alejarse y subirse a uno de los muebles para tumbarse, Naruto suspiró y es cuando el sonido de su móvil sonó, Naruto lo cogió miró la pantalla y ponía número desconocido y sonrió el rubio y se levantó y fue hacia el pequeño balcón para apoyarse en la barandilla y es cuando apretó el botón de llamada

-dime-contestó Naruto-no sería mejor que salierais de ahí? … entiendo, iré a visitar a mi madre, cualquier cosa me dices, adiós-el rubio guardó el móvil es su pantalón baquero y salió del balcón para luego coger las llaves su casco y miró a sus mascotas-chicos portaros bien y no peleéis-y sin mas cerró la puerta, se dirigió al garaje se iba a poner el casco cuando llegó a su moto pero antes de ponerse el casco miró al lado con seriedad, puso el casco en el asiento de la moto y dio unos pasos hacia donde miraba, a unos metros paró y miró hacia los lados para luego sonreír con prepotencia hacia el lado izquierdo, puso su mano atrás agarrando la pistola-veo que eres cobarde-dijo Naruto para luego dirigirse hacia la moto se puso el casco y se subió para luego salir a toda velocidad del parking

En ese mismo lugar en el parking una persona salió de atrás de uno de los muros, miró con seriedad por donde había salido el rubio con la moto para hacer luego una mueca de disgusto, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta para luego salir dentro del edificio para luego andar hacia la puerta de uno de los apartamento, la persona sabía donde se dirigía asta que abrió la puerta del apartamento sin forzarla, miró el lugar y entró al apartamento cerrando la puerta, dio un paso mas asta que delante suyo se puso un zorro de color anaranjado gruñendo con enfado

-ya se que me odias, Kyubi, ahora aléjate-dio unos pasos mas y miraba el lugar con desesperación como buscando algo, notó como algo le acariciaba la pierna y lo miró-Shiringan, no es el momento-el gato negro como si lo entendiera se alejó, la persona caminó adentrándose al apartamento mirándolo todo con nostalgia y es cuando se dio cuenta de algo en el mueble se acercó y cogió el marco de fotos y lo miró, la persona se mordió el labio inferior de tristeza y acarició el marco-donde estás, daría cualquier cosa por verte aunque sea una vez, se que Naruto te tiene escondido para que no te hagan nada, pero necesito tanto verte-unas lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos negros y paso la mano por la imagen del rubio-bebe, confío en ti, para que no le pase nada-dejó la foto y se quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos, miró a las mascotas y sobre todo al zorro que no dejaba de vigilarlo-que sepas que yo también te odio, Kyubi-y salió del departamento

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto aparcó la moto, era un lugar bastante alejado de Konoha en las a fueras, habían muy pocas casas y la que el rubio se dirigió era la mas grande, iba a tocar pero antes que tocara abrieron la puerta

-papa-gritó alegre un niño de cuatro años abrazando con fuerza a Naruto-te he echado de menos-se separó del rubio

-yo también grandullón-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto

-Naruto-el rubio miró hacia dentro de la casa y vio a una mujer pelirroja con pelo largo

-mama-dijo Naruto

-ya era hora que vinieras-dijo seria la pelirroja

-lo siento mucho señora Kushina Uzumaki-dijo Naruto con burla y el niño empezó a reír, la pelirroja se enfadó ante esto-mama, sabes que no puedo venir todos los días, sabes que van detrás de mi y no quiero que sepan donde estás y menos que sepan que tengo un hijo

-lo entiendo, pero por lo menos deberías de llamar por teléfono-dijo Kushina

-intentaré hacerlo-dijo Naruto

-no voy a discutir contigo-dijo Kushina-pasa-el rubio, la pelirroja y el niño entraron a la sala y se sentaron-a pasado algo

-no de gran importancia-susurró Naruto-han venido?

-si-dijo Kushina-y Takeshi se a puesto muy feliz

-me gustaría que vinieran mas a menudo-dijo con un puchero el niño

-sabes que eso no puede ser-dijo Naruto, el niño suspiró y se fue dejando a los dos adultos solos

-solo es un niño, y no entiende-dijo Kushina

-lo se-dijo Naruto para luego suspirar

-que es lo que te pasa-dijo Kushina preocupada

-no le entiendo-susurró el rubio con tristeza-no se como puede ser a si, antes no lo era, o es que era un buen actor

-yo solo te digo que no se me aparezca ante mi, por que le golpearé asta cansarme-dijo Kushina seria y Naruto empezó a reír, le sonó el teléfono al rubio y este lo cogió

-que pasó, Kakashi-dijo contestando al teléfono el rubio-ahora mismo voy-sin mas cortó la llamada-había pedido el día libre y se ve que no lo tendré

-que ha pasado-dijo Kushina preocupada

-han asesinado a un Akatsuki-dijo el rubio serio

-seguro que habrá sido Orochimaru-dijo la pelirroja

-Orochimaru está muerto-dijo Naruto y su madre se sorprendió-Sasuke lo asesinado y a Kabuto también

-ese chico ha hecho algo bien en su vida-dijo Kushina-entonces quien a sido

-no lo se-dijo Naruto-pero algo me dice que tiene que ver Sasuke … será mejor que me valla, despídeme de Takeshi

-claro-dijo Kushina-ve con cuidado

-no te preocupes, mama, a mi me quieren vivo, muerto no les sirvo para nada

-no juegues con esas cosas-dijo Kushina seria y Naruto la sonrió para luego irse

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Kakashi, Sakura y Sai estaban en un callejón de la ciudad mirando el cuerpo de una persona con seriedad y como una chica rubia con pelo largo con una coleta alta miraba el cuerpo sin vida, en ese momento llegó Naruto

-de quien se trata-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-de Sasori-dijo Kakashi

-tenéis idea de quien a sido?-dijo Naruto

-a muerto por que alguien le incrustado un arma blanca en el pecho-dijo la rubia que miraba el cuerpo

-Ino, que tipo de arma-dijo Sakura seria-un cuchillo

-ojala-dijo Ino-el orificio de salida y de entrada es muy grande, podría decir y estoy segura que ha sido una espada, pero quien alla sido lo atacado por la espalda

-Kisame le gusta las espadas grande a parte que utiliza una-dijo Sai

-un miembro de Akatsuki asesinaría a otro Akatsuki, no lo creo-dijo Kakashi

-entonces quien a podido ser-dijo Sakura pensativa

-alguno de los que trabaja para Orochimaru-dijo Sai serio-que quieren seguir con el legado de su jefe

-quien de ellos utiliza espada y que sean de grandes dimensiones-dijo Sakura con el dedo en la barbilla e Ino se puso al lado de ellos

-cuando Sasuke trabajaba para la policía a él le gustaban las espadas-dijo Ino y todos miraron a Naruto

-nunca he visto a Sasuke con una espada grande-dijo el rubio-pero todo puede ser posible

-Sasuke va atrás de Akatsuki ya que en ese organización está su hermano mayor Itachi-dijo Kakashi

-puede ser que haya sido él-dijo Ino-yo me voy, él cuerpo se lo pueden llevar, ya que yo como forense le he revisado, ahora solo toca revisarlo mas profundamente

-de acuerdo-dijo Sakura y la rubia se fue y otras personas se llevaban el cuerpo inerte

-algo me dice que no ha sido Sasuke-dijo Naruto-él no suele actuar a si, suele ir de frente

-espero que Ino encuentre alguna huella-dijo Sai

ººººººººººººººººººººº

-por que tan feliz, Suegetsu

-tenías de haber visto la cara de ese Akatsuki, Sasuke-dijo Suegetsu sonriendo, Juugo que también estaba solo hizo una media sonrisa

-que has hecho-dijo Sasuke

-vi a un Akatsuki y creía que era Kisame pero al acercarme era otro y sin mas lo atravesé con mi espada-dijo Suegetsu

-que Akatsuki era-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-uno pelirrojo, creo que se llama Sasori-Sasuke disminuyó su enfado-ya se como todos que para ti es Itachi, por mi parte no hay problema

-me da igual si matáis a todos los miembros de Akatsuki a mi me interesa Itachi-dijo Sasuke indiferente

-tú eres Sasuke Uchiha, verdad-los tres presentes se giraron para ver a un encapuchado-y ellos tu equipo

-quien eres tú-dijo Sasuke mirándolo con seriedad y sus dos compañeros también

-yo soy el líder de Akatsuki-dijo el encapuchado-quiero que os unáis a la organización-los tres se sorprendieron pero al que mas se le notaba era a Suegetsu

-no me interesa-dijo fríamente Sasuke

-creía que lo que mas te interesaba era encontrar a Itachi-dijo el encapuchado, Sasuke mostró interés

-no lo quiero de compañero si no lo que quiero es matarlo-dijo Sasuke serio

-Itachi como Deidara nos ha traicionado, y vamos tras ello-dijo el enmascarado sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimientos

-eso es típico de Itachi-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

-y por que haría algo a si-dijo mas para si que para los demás Suegetsu

-por que quiere lo mismo que nosotros a Naruto Namikaze-dijo el enmascarado y Sasuke entre cerró los ojos-únete a nosotros y tendrás a Itachi para vengarte, Itachi en cualquier momento debe de venir a nosotros y ahí estará tu oportunidad de vengarte de él

-de acuerdo, acepto-dijo Sasuke sin pensarlo

-Sasuke-dijo Juugo-no creo …

-si vosotros no os queréis unir haya vosotros-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia, Suegetsu y Juugo se miraron durante unos segundos

-de acuerdo nosotros también nos uniremos-dijo Suegetsu-será divertido

-sabía que no defraudarías, Sasuke-dijo el encapuchado-ahora os explicaré el plan y como Itachi va tras Naruto lo tendrás para ti-el azabache sonrió con malicia

ººººººººººººººººººº

-llegas tarde

-lo siento-dijo Naruto viendo a las dos personas

-no tenías el día libre-habló la misma persona

-si-dijo Naruto-pero alguien mató a Sasori-esas dos personas se sorprendieron pero la persona que no había hablado no lo demostró-y tenía que estar en el lugar de los hechos

-quien crees que lo ha hecho-dijo la misma persona que parecía mas sociable ya que el otro solo estaba serio-a podido ser Sasuke

-no lo creo, no es su forma de matar-dijo el rubio

-Naruto-habló el otro que en ningún momento quitó su expresión de seriedad-el líder ha ido a que Sasuke se una a la organización-el rubio abrió los ojos por la sorpresa para luego bajar la cabeza para mirar al suelo con tristeza

-él … no puede … hacerme … esto-dijo Naruto entre cortadamente-no sabía … que me odiaba tanta-levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste

-Naruto, debes de ser fuerte, sabes que si se une irá tras de ti-dijo la primera persona que habló

-lo se y estaré preparado-dijo con seriedad Naruto

Continuará …

Que os aparecido el segundo capítulo …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Naruto estaba en su casa sentado en el sofá tomando una cerveza, estaba pensativo ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, en ese momento escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, lo cogió y miró la pantalla

-hola, Sai, ocurre algo? -esperó a que contestara su compañero y se puso serio y escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta de su casa y fue abrir-si ahora voy-cuando abrió la puerta Naruto se sorprendió por la persona que estaba en ese lugar-Sai te dejo, dile a Kakashi que tardaré en llegar ya que avenido alguien indeseado-esperó la contestación sin separar su mirada de la persona que había venido-te lo contaré luego y si, luego salimos a divertirnos, adiós-el rubio colgó y tiró el teléfono al sofá con enfado-que haces aquí-se notaba su enfado en cada palabra

-también es mi casa, puedo venir todas la veces que quiera-dijo el visitante con una sonrisa prepotente

-lárgate de aquí, Sasuke

-no y apártate de la puerta-dijo Sasuke apartando a Naruto y entrando al apartamento, el rubio cerró la puerta con un portazo y miró al azabache que se sentó en el sofá como si nada y cogiendo la cerveza que estaba bebiendo el rubio sin dejar de mirarlo, Naruto entre cerró los ojos por el enfado y le quitó la cerveza que estaba en los labios del azabache-antes no te importaba que cogiera tus cosas-relamiéndose los labios

-esto no es bueno para ti-dijo serio Naruto-y lárgate de aquí, por que si no lo haces llamaré y en menos de lo que pienses la poli estará aquí-Sasuke ante lo dicho se enfadó

-sigues igual de machista-dijo Sasuke como si nada y pasando por alto lo último dicho por el rubio-por que tú seas el único que sepas que soy doncel no quiere decir que no pueda hacer cosas de varones

-no soy el único que sabe tal cosa-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, el azabache se levantó con brusquedad y se acercó al rubio quedando a poca distancia

-no te habrás atrevido

-no te preocupes-dijo Naruto-yo no soy como tú, pero seguro que Orochimaru sabía ya que seguro os divertíais juntos, no se si me entiendes

-no era ni es tu problema con quien me suelo divertir-dijo Sasuke

-a que has venido, a que pierda mi tiempo, tengo cosas mejores que hacer

-como irte a divertir con esa copia barata-Naruto lo miró serio ya que el azabache se le notaba que estaba enfadado

-no es tu problema con quien me divierto-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, Sasuke ante esto se dio la vuelta dando la espalda al rubio y cerró los puños con fuerza-que quieres y lárgate-Sasuke no contestó al instante pasó unos segundos

-tu sabes lo que quiero-el rubio alzó una ceja sin entender

-no sabía que era adivino

-quiero-dijo Sasuke para luego girarse y mirar los ojos azules-quiero volver contigo-el rubio se sorprendió para luego empezar a reír sonoramente, el azabache entre cerró los ojos con enfado

-eso a sido muy bueno-dijo Naruto parando de reír-si fuera verdad lo tendrías muy difícil ya que yo no volvería contigo aunque fueras el último ser de este mundo, segundo mi madre te mataría antes de que algo hubiera entre nosotros y tercero no soy estúpido, Sasuke, te conozco tan bien que tú nunca me dirías eso mas que nada por tu estúpido orgullo y lo mas importante lo que hubo entre nosotros fue una farsa y lo que te lleva aquí son dos cosas ya que eso es lo único que te importa ya que a si llegaras asta Itachi, eso es lo único que te importa, te da igual los demás aunque sea parte de ti

-tú no sabes nada

-aún no he acabado idiota-dijo Naruto serio-si lo que quieres son los documentos y la llave por el camino que vas lo tiene muy difícil o puedes enseñarme lo que te ha enseñado Orochimaru en vuestros momentos de diversión

-cállate idiota-dijo Sasuke enfadado-para que te quede claro no he tenido nada con esa asquerosa serpiente ni con nadie, no tengo tiempo para estupideces

-entonces para ti echar un polvo son estupideces-dijo Naruto con el dedo en la barbilla y haciendo que pensaba-entonces en estos cuatro años he hecho muchas estupideces

-te vino bien que me fuera-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su mirada negra de la azulina, Naruto suspiró y el azabache después de suspirar sonrió-aunque yo he sido mejor que todos esos-acercándose sensualmente a los labios-verdad, bebe

-no me llames a si-dijo Naruto fríamente

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke dulcemente y pasando sus dedos por los labios del rubio

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto dando un paso hacia atrás, el azabache sonrió y siguió al rubio asta que este chocó con la pared, Sasuke se le acercó al oído-te deseo-susurró sensualmente para luego chupar la oreja

**Flash Back**

-sabía que no defraudarías, Sasuke-dijo el encapuchado-ahora os explicaré el plan y como Itachi va tras Naruto lo tendrás para ti-el azabache sonrió con malicia

-que es lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Sasuke

-es lo que tú tienes que hacer Sasuke-dijo el enmascarado-acércate a Naruto Namikaze, haz todo lo posible para que te de los documentos y la llave y si no consigues eso tráeme a Naruto Namikaze vivo

-como se supone que Sasuke se va acercar a Naruto Namikaze si este es policía y sabe de nosotros-dijo Suegetsu

-Sasuke lo conoce muy bien-dijo el encapuchado, Juugo como Suegetsu lo miraron sin entender-ya que fueron pareja o me equivoco

-como sabes eso-dijo incrédulo Sasuke

-yo se mas de lo que tú crees-dijo el enmascarado con malicia-si no lo haces, podría no se hacer que el hijo de Naruto Namikaze le pase algo y a si ese rubio me dará lo que quiero-Sasuke abrió los ojos con preocupación

-como sabes que Naruto tiene un hijo-dijo Suegetsu-aunque eso es nuevo

-se todo de ese rubio-dijo el encapuchado y miró con una sonrisa maliciosa a Sasuke que este miraba al suelo-Sasuke, si hace falta meterlo en la cama debes de hacerlo-se acercó al azabache y puso su dedo en la barbilla para que le mirara, Sasuke al ver su rostro se sorprendió y después inconscientemente su cuerpo empezó a temblar, el encapuchado se acercó a su oído-se que si te pones a follar con Namikaze será uno mas, por que soy el único para ti verdad sobrino-se separó unos centímetros-hazlo por tu hijo

**Fin Flash Back**

Sasuke besó los labios de Naruto este no le correspondió ya que sabía que no era la forma de ser del azabache, Sasuke se separó y apoyó su frente con la del rubio

-ya no me deseas, Naruto-susurró Sasuke, el rubio no entendía pero algo le decía que le pasaba algo al azabache, lo siguió mirando

-que es lo que quieres-dijo Naruto, Sasuke le dio un beso fugaz en los labios

-a ti

-que te pasa

-que-dijo Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos

-que te pasa-repitió Naruto con seriedad

-nada-dijo Sasuke fríamente-de acuerdo, lo que pasa-miró al lado para luego mirar al rubio-es que quería tener sexo contigo-Naruto al escuchar esto lo empujó

-que te crees que soy tu consuelo sexual-dijo serio Naruto-búscate a otro que seguro que tienes mucho

-ya no me …

-no-dijo tajante Naruto

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke posando sus manos por el pecho de Naruto este le agarró por las muñecas y sus ojos azules vieron como esos ojos negros había algo de amor y también como si tuviera un peso en sus hombros que se quería quitar pero no podía pero sobre todo preocupación por algo que no sabía y que quería descubrir, Naruto sin mas besó los labios de Sasuke con agresividad y este le correspondió de inmediato, el rubio puso sus brazos por alrededor de la cintura para luego alzar a Sasuke que este con sus piernas rodeó la cintura del rubio, se separaron por la falta de aire pero volvieron a besarse con la misma intensidad, Naruto empezó a caminar sin separarse de los labios ajenos asta que llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta como pudo mientras Sasuke besaba y mordía el cuello del rubio, entró a la habitación y con su pie cerró la puerta, con brusquedad apoyó a Sasuke a la pared ya que Naruto fue al cuello de Sasuke para morderlo con fuerza y besarlo, el azabache gemía y su respiración cada vez era con mas dificultad como la del rubio-Na … Naruto … tú eres … el único que mi … cuerpo permite … que me … toque a si-el rubio sonrió al escuchar esto ya que sabía algunas cosas del pasado del chico que tenía acorralado en la pared, Naruto se separó del cuerpo del azabache y lo miró y sonrió de la forma que estaba Sasuke, ya que le costaba respirar

-desnúdate-dijo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió como conocía a ese rubio que tenía en frente, el azabache empezó a desabrocharse su camisa blanca con lentitud, el rubio solo lo miraba con seriedad, el azabache se quitó la camisa para luego continuar con sus pantalones, Sasuke se quedó en ropa interior-ahora desnúdame-Sasuke volvió a sonreír y se lamió los labios, se acercó al rubio y puso sus manos en la cintura para luego quitar el yérsey del rubio, el azabache pasó sus manos con lentitud por el torso del rubio asta llegar al botón del pantalón mientras lo desabotonaba besó los labios del rubio para luego morder el labio inferior, cuando acabó el beso los pantalones del rubio ya estaban en el suelo, Naruto levantó a Sasuke y este enrolló sus piernas en la cintura del rubio, Naruto de mientras se besaban en los labios caminó asta la cama para luego acostar a Sasuke y el posicionarse en cima, no dejaron de besarse cuando se les acababa el aire volvían a besarse, también se besaban por el cuello y por el pecho, mientras sus miembros se rozaban, Naruto le quitó la última prenda al azabache y miró el miembro de este, sin pensarlo se lo metió en la boca, Sasuke gemía mientras sus manos estaban en los cabellos rubios haciendo que el marcara el ritmo, cuando no aguantó mas se corrió en la boca de Naruto que este se tragó todo y luego besó los labios del azabache, cuando se separaron Naruto sonrió-quieres preparación o apelo-Sasuke se enfadó y el rubio rió-bromeaba idiota

-eres … un cabrón-susurró Sasuke, el rubio lo besó en los labios rápidamente y le mostró tres dedos, Sasuke agarró la mano y se la metió en la boca, cuando estuvieron lo bastante dilatados los dedos Sasuke sensualmente sacó los dedos de su boca-hazme … que me olvide … de todo-Naruto llevó los dedos en la entrada de Sasuke y metió el primer dedo, Sasuke solo cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos, después vino el segundo dedo y luego el tercero, cuando la entrada estuvo lo suficiente dilatada, Naruto se quitó su última prenda y se posicionó para penetrarlo miró a Sasuke que este le miraba y le sonrió el rubio también le sonrió pero con malicia, el azabache conocía esa sonrisa y cerró los ojos con fuerza y es cuando notó que el rubio lo penetró de golpe y gritó, su respiración se volvió difícil, le costaba abrir los ojos y notó como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Naruto no se movió ni nada le daría el tiempo necesario para que Sasuke se acostumbrara, el rubio se acercó al rostro del azabache y le quitó esas lagrimas y luego le besó en los labios que Sasuke le correspondió y pasó su mano en el miembro del azabache para empezar a tocarlo lentamente, el azabache abrió los ojos-muévete-dijo sin mas, y el rubio acató esa orden sin decir nada, los movimientos eran lentos y precisos asta que empezó a moverse mas rápido, Naruto es cuchaba los gemidos del azabache que para él era gloria y se decía como alguien como él pudiera gritar tan fuerte-Naru … to … mas … quiero … mas-estuvieron a si cada vez mas fuerte los dos gimiendo el nombre del otro asta que se corrieron, primero Sasuke y luego Naruto, el rubio se echó en cima del azabache para recuperar la respiración al igual que el azabache, cuando la recuperó Naruto salió del interior de Sasuke para ponerse a su lado, lo miró durante se dormía y el rubio miró al techo poniéndose la palma de la mano en la cara, había recordado que tenía que ir con Kakashi y Sai, bufó y volvió a mirar a Sasuke que este se había dormido

Continuará …..

Otro capitulo …. Comentar para saber si os ha gustado


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Abrió sus ojos negros y tocó el lado contrario de la cama, el azabache hizo una mueca de enfado al no encontrar a nadie en ese lugar, se levantó de la cama con lentitud para dirigirse al baño, una vez que se bañó salió del baño y se vistió, le dolía la parte baja de su espalda pero lo dejó pasar, no escuchó ningún ruido en el lugar, eso le hizo pensar que estaba solo y sonrió

-que tonto eres, Naruto por dejarme solo-dijo Sasuke-debe tener esos documentos y la llave en algún lugar del apartamento-iba a empezar a mirar en la sala asta que Kyubi se subió en la mesa mirando al azabache y gruñéndole-maldito zorro-esto no hizo que se detuviera y empezó a buscar en cada rincón de la sala, Kyubi no dejaba de mirar al azabache asta que este se sentó en el sofá con seriedad y es cuando se le subió al azabache un gato y le empezó acariciar-Shiringan, sabes donde ha podido esconder los documentos y la llave el bebe-el gato lo miró como si lo fuera entendido y sin mas y con agilidad se puso en la mesa al lado de Kyubi, después de eso el zorro anaranjado gruñó al gato y este no hizo caso y se tumbó en la mesa, Kyubi volvió a mirar a Sasuke con desconfianza que miraba a los dos animales-como se me ocurre preguntar a un animal-se levantó y fue a la habitación, el zorro seguía los pasos del azabache, Sasuke empezó a mirar cada rincón de la habitación, asta que fue al armario y miró en cada cajón, solo le faltaba mirar un cajón cuando suspiró con pesar-Naruto no es tan tonto para tener los documentos y la llave en su propia casa-miró el último cajón

-que es lo que estás haciendo?-Sasuke al escuchar esa voz se puso tieso y se giró para encarar los ojos azules de Naruto para luego mirar a ese zorro que tanto odiaba restregándose en la pierna del rubio con orgullo el azabache miró otra vez al rubio que este le miraba con enfado

-miraba haber si tenías alguna ropa mía-dijo Sasuke

-ah-dijo Naruto con seriedad para luego agacharse y acariciar el lomo del zorro-muy bien Kyubi, tendrás tu recompensa por vigilar al bastardo de Sasuke-el azabache lo miró con enfado-cosa que Shiringan estará castigado por lo que ha hecho-se levantó el rubio-estúpido gato, a que hora tuve que regalártelo

-y yo a que hora tuve que regalarte a esa cosa-dijo Sasuke señalando al zorro que este se enfureció gruñendo con fuerza sacando sus colmillos

-tranquilízate Kyubi-dijo el rubio y el zorro se marchó de la habitación y miró a Sasuke-con que buscabas ropa tuya-sonrió-crees que iba a conservar algo tuyo, al otro día de que te fueras me deshice de ella … ahora en serio que buscabas-el azabache no dijo nada estaba enfadado por hacer lo que hizo años atrás ya que no se lo fuera esperado pero sobre todo por la forma de que le hablaba tan arrogante y a la vez sin interés, entonces solo le vino a la mente a Sasuke que ese chico que tenía en frente ya no sentía nada por él ya que en un pasado le prometía amor eterno y eso quería decir que todo era mentira, Naruto al ver que el otro no contestaba sacó de la mochila que llevaba una carpeta de color naranja, tiró la mochila a la cama y se acercó al azabache con carpeta en mano-toma-puso la carpeta con enfado y asta con una pizca de decepción en la voz en el pecho del azabache-esto es lo que buscabas, no soy tan idiota de tener los documentos en mi casa ya que tú podrías venir a buscarlo, lo que no entiendo es que las veces que has venido cuando no estaba no los has buscado

-que es esto?-dijo Sasuke dejando por alto lo último dicho por el rubio

-los documentos

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke-por que me los das

-los estabas buscando-dijo con una sonrisa

-yo no los estaba …

-no puedes engañarme-dijo Naruto serio y Sasuke no habló-se que trabajas para Akatsuki, nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo sabiendo quien es el líder

-soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir mi objetivo

-como acostarte con quien sea-dijo sin mas Naruto con enfado-me das asco … y como has hecho bien tu trabajo te has ganado los documentos

-no soy ninguna puta-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-para mi lo eres-dijo Naruto-ya que has hecho lo que te ha pedido Madara … y como has conseguido los documentos seguro que te recompensa como la puta que eres-Sasuke golpeó con un puñetazo en la cara al rubio, le dio con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo y con hilillo de sangre

-eres un maldito-dijo Sasuke con odio y sus cabellos le tapaban los ojos

-que quieres que piense, te presentas aquí como si nada y te me tiras en cima-gritó Naruto enfadado

-tú no sabes nada-gritó Sasuke

-ni me interesa lo que te pueda pasar, por que eres lo peor que me ha pasado, ojala no te fuera conocido nunca-Sasuke solo le miró durante unos segundos cogió los documentos que habían caído al suelo y empezó a caminar para irse de ese lugar pero antes de salir de la habitación paró

-yo de verdad te amaba, pero me has demostrado que tu no me amabas, pero lo que siento ahora por ti es odio y ojala que Madara acabe con tigo

-ya se te a olvidado lo que te hacía tu tío Madara con la edad que tiene tu hijo-dijo Naruto serio sin moverse del suelo y mirando fijamente al frente-se ve que te gustaba-Sasuke apretó fuertemente sus puños y sin mas salió de la habitación para luego salir del apartamento, el azabache se quedó en el pasillo unos segundos y sacó su móvil y marcó un número de teléfono y rápidamente alguien contestó-Juugo, sube y dale a Madara lo que quiere a Naruto Namikaze-no dejó que contestara la otra persona-quedamos en el parque de siempre luego que cumplas lo que te he dicho-y sin mas colgó guardando su teléfono, salió del edificio viendo como Juugo subía al apartamento y sin mas se fue a paso tranquilo hacia el parque donde había quedado

Juugo subió las escaleras del edificio con tranquilidad asta que llegó a la puerta, tocó el timbre y después de unos segundos un rubio abrió, los dos se miraron sabiendo quien era cada uno

-te envía, Sasuke, verdad-dijo Naruto, el peli naranja sonrió y sin mas sacó un spray y se lo roció en la cara al rubio que este gritó poniendo sus manos en sus ojos, Juugo al ver esto golpeó a Naruto dejándolo inconsciente

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba sentado en un banco en el parque alejado de las personas, tenía los codos apoyados en sus piernas y sus manos apoyadas en la cara, escuchó su móvil y miró la pantalla y sonrió

-Karin, tienes información-Sasuke sonrió-ven al parque y me das la dirección-colgó el teléfono

-Sasuke-el aludido abrió los ojos y miró hacia atrás que era de donde provenía la voz, al ver a la persona se levantó-has cometido un error, hermanito

-Itachi-susurró Sasuke para luego ponerse serio y poner su mano en la parte de atrás de su cinturón

-no hagas eso, hay niños-dijo Itachi serio

-a él que le va importar eso-dijo otra voz y Sasuke le miró-si no se preocupa de su propio hijo

-a ti que te importa-dijo Sasuke mirando con odio a la otra persona

-Deidara no hemos venido a pelear-dijo Itachi

-si vosotros no queréis pelear yo si-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de arrogancia

-danos los documentos que te ha dado Naruto-dijo Deidara con seriedad

-no-dijo Sasuke serio-ahora son míos

-todo Akatsuki va ir detrás de ti-dijo Deidara-eso es lo que quieres? A no si ya eres parte de esa organización

-me has decepcionado, Sasuke-dijo Itachi

-y a mi que me importa tu opinión-dijo Sasuke

-te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho-dijo Itachi serio para comenzar a caminar y Deidara lo siguió y los dos desaparecieron de la vista del azabache

-de que van esos dos-susurró Sasuke y es cuando vio a lo lejos a una chica con gafas y pelo rojo con Juugo y Suegetsu, los tres se acercaron a Sasuke

-tienes la dirección, Karin-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo la chica con gafas

-que dirección-dijo Suegetsu

-es el trabajo que me mandó Sasuke-dijo Karin

-el líder de Akatsuki se puso feliz cuando llevé a Naruto Namikaze, dice que te recompensará-dijo Juugo con su habitual seriedad, Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto sobre eso

-como que Akatsuki tiene a Naruto-dijo seria Karin mirando a Sasuke

-es el trato que tuve con él-dijo Sasuke

-entregarle a mi primo Naruto-dijo Karin-pero como se te ha ocurrido tal cosa

-tu no tienes opinión sobre mis decisiones-dijo Sasuke serio mirando a la chica

-te vas arrepentir de lo que has hecho-dijo Karin

-yo no me arrepiento de nada, y Naruto se lo merecía-dijo Sasuke

-se lo merecía, dices, es por que estaba en medio de tu venganza-dijo Karin

-dame la dirección-dijo Sasuke

-ahora debería decirte que no-dijo Karin

-pues entonces

-entonces nada-dijo Karin cortando a Sasuke-si me matas o me haces cualquier cosa no tendrás la dirección de tu hijo

-hijo-dijo Suegetsu y Juugo a la vez

-Karin, se lo he hecho es por él-dijo Sasuke

-por el niño-dijo Karin

-dijo que si no lograba por las buenas lo que quería tendría que ir a por su hijo y eso no lo iba a permitir

-a ver si entiendo-dijo Suegetsu-Madara dijo que iría a por el hijo de Naruto eso quiere decir que ese niño también es tu hijo Sasuke?-el azabache no dijo nada-Naruto no tiene pinta de ser doncel y tu tampoco-el agua marina miró a Sasuke de arriba abajo-tu eres doncel?

-el niño está con mi tía Kushina-dijo Karin

-tengo que ir a por el niño, de Madara no me fío y se que Naruto no dirá nada-dijo Sasuke

-me costó encontrar donde vivían ya que Naruto no quiere que le extorsione con ellos-dijo Karin

-a que esperamos-dijo Sasuke-vamos

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto despertó lo primero que hizo fue pasar su mano por atrás de su cuello y se levantó

-maldito Juugo, me dio fuerte-dijo Naruto de mala gana y miró el lugar-donde estoy-abrió los ojos sorprendido-maldita sea, me atraído donde Akatsuki-y vio que alguien entraba cerrando la puerta

-por fin despertaste, Naruto

-Madara, no voy a decirte nada

-se que eres muy terco y te puedo asegurar que me lo dirás

-solo te voy a decir que los documentos no los tengo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Madara solo lo miró serio-los tiene Sasuke, se los di a él por el buen trabajo que hizo, a parte que lo disfrutó-el rubio vio el enfado del mayor-tu querido sobrino es muy bueno en lo que hace-el azabache sonrió

-Sasuke nació con ese don-dijo Madara-el de ser la puta de todos-el rubio agarró por la ropa a Madara con ira

-no voy a permitir que le vuelvas a tocar

-no te has preguntado que es lo que quiere él-dijo Madara sin inmutarse por la fuerza que ejercía Naruto

-déjalo en paz-dijo Naruto con ira-por que como le vuelvas a tocar te mataré-Madara le separó de él

-dame la llave

-no-dijo Naruto-prefiero morir

-tengo un as bajo la manga y gracias a eso me la darás al igual Sasuke me dará los documentos, por que si no ha venido a mi para dármelos no me los dará

-no hay nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión-dijo Naruto

-tu crees-dijo con malicia Madara-Sasuke y tú tenéis algo en común y eso será que me deis lo que siempre he querido-Naruto abrió los ojos por lo que había dicho, Madara lo miró para luego salir del lugar

-debo salir de este lugar-dijo Naruto-no permitiré que le haga algo a Takeshi

ººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y sus tres compañeros llegaron a un sitio alejado de la ciudad, sin pensarlo Sasuke se acercó a la casa mas grande, llamó y nadie abrió, esto le extrañó no solo a él si no a Karin, Suegetsu al ver que nadie abría, abrió la puerta a la fuerza y los cuatro entraron a la casa, al entrar vieron que el interior estaba destrozado, todo tirado por el suelo, Karin sin pensarlo entró asustada por la casa, Sasuke solo se quedó paralizado, y los otros chicos con mas tranquilidad entraron a la casa, el azabache salió de su trance y sin pensarlo subió a la planta de arriba, no vio nada, también estaba todo destrozado y sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas le salían de sus ojos negros mientras miraba cada rincón de la casa con desesperación y bajó a la planta baja asta que llegó a la cocina que también estaba destrozada y también estaba sus compañeros y una mujer de pelo largo pelirrojo que parecía que acababa de despertar, la mirada de la mujer se posó en la oscura de Sasuke y ella sin mas y con rapidez se acercó al azabache para darle un guantazo con la mano abierta en la cara al azabache

-como te atreves a ponerte delante de mi presencia-dijo con enfado la mujer

-tía Kushina-dijo Karin

-y tu como te atreves a ir con él-dijo Kushina

-bueno yo -dijo Karin sin saber que hacer

-que es lo que ha pasado señora-dijo Juugo seriamente y todos le miraron, Kushina en ese momento se puso nerviosa

-debo de llamar a Naruto-dijo Kushina

-no creo que le coja el teléfono-dijo Suegetsu

-por que-dijo Kushina

-por que lo tiene Akatsuki-dijo Juugo

-que-dijo Kushina-no puede ser-y sus ojos empezó a humedecerse y caerle lágrimas

-tía tranquilízate-dijo Karin

-debo de llamar a la policía-dijo Kushina intentando tranquilizarse

-donde está Takeshi-dijo serio Sasuke, Kushina lo miró

-se lo han llevado-susurró Kushina-pero no aparentes preocupación, a ti nunca te ha preocupado ya que lo abandonaste con cuatro meses-Sasuke se giró y se iba a ir

-voy a recuperar a mi hijo-dijo Sasuke y se fue y detrás de él sus tres compañeros

Continuará …

Otro mas … comentar para saber que os aparecido


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Karin-dijo Sasuke fríamente y mirando al frente, ya que estaban en un lugar bastante a las afueras de la ciudad y en frente había una enorme mansión-te quedas en el coche por si tenemos que salir corriendo

-de acuerdo-dijo la chica de gafas seria

-Juugo, Suegetsu-dijo Sasuke con la misma frialdad-los tres entraremos y nos separaremos, la mansión es grande … mirar cualquier lado por si aparece cualquier miembro de Akatsuki

-eso quiere decir que estamos en contra de ellos-dijo Suegetsu con una sonrisa y no recibió respuesta solo vio como el azabache apretaba los puños con fuerza-me gusta, ya que esta organización no me gustaba nada

-lo que mas me gusta a mi es matar a todos-dijo Juugo serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa

-quien se atraviese en nuestro camino debéis de matarlo-dijo Sasuke-menos a ya sabéis a quien-los otros dos chicos se miraron durante unos segundos para luego mirar al frente

-de acuerdo-dijo Suegetsu y los tres se encaminaron hacia la mansión con precaución y con armas en mano

ººººººººººººººº

Naruto caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro de esa habitación que estaba encerrado

-tengo que salir de este lugar-susurró Naruto para parar en seco-como Madara se ha enterado que tengo un hijo-de repente abrió sus ojos azules-no puede ser, no creo que él se lo haya dicho-su expresión cambió a una de enfado-si es a si lo mataré-miró a la puerta y se acercó se puso de cuclillas y miró la cerradura, la miró durante unos segundos asta que se levantó, se tocó los pantalones como si hubiera algo y no había nada, luego se palpó su pecho y lo mismo, se tocó inconscientemente su cabello rubio y se rozó la oreja y sonrió, sin mas puso sus manos en esa misma oreja y se quitó unos de los pendientes de la oreja para luego mirar la punta del pendiente-ahora haz tu trabajo-se puso otra vez de cuclillas y con cuidado puso el pendiente en la cerradura y lo empezó a mover asta que al final la puerta se abrió, Naruto sonrió con superioridad y se volvió a poner el pendiente en la oreja, miró el lugar y con cuidado salió de ese lugar con precaución y mirando por todos los lados, subió unas escaleras ya que estaba en el sótano, cuando subió se dio cuenta que en ese lugar había una persona que estaba limpiando un arma grande con cariño, el rubio reconoció a la persona y sopló por el disgusto

-si tengo mala suerte, tenía que encontrarme con Kikuzu-susurró Naruto-pues que se le va hacer, tendré que deshacerme de él y a si poder contactar con mis compañeros-Naruto empezó andar sigilosamente sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido para que la otra persona no se percatara de él, se puso detrás de Kikuzu que este estaba sentado en una silla admirando su arma después de acabar de limpiarla, Naruto sonrió con malicia y con rapidez pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Kikuzu y apretó con fuerza, Kikuzu al sentir el agarre fuerte soltó el arma y cayó al suelo y su cuerpo empezó a moverse con desesperación, estuvieron en esa posición varios segundos asta que Kikuzu dejó de moverse, Naruto aflojó el agarre del cuello pensando que había sido demasiado fácil matar a ese tipo, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que Kikuzu sonrió al notar que el agarre a su cuello estaba aflojándose y sin mas dio un codazo hacia atrás dando al rubio en la boca del estómago y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, Kikuzu se levantó rápido y miró a su atacante, cuando lo vio sonrió

-Naruto Namikaze

-equivocación, es Naruto Uzumaki

-la cuestión es que es la misma persona-dijo Kikuzu con una sonrisa-me dirás donde se esconden Itachi y Deidara

-ni en tus sueños-dijo Naruto serio

-bueno, como quieras-dijo Kikuzu-pero estoy seguro que nos dirás donde está la llave ya que los documentos los tiene Sasuke Uchiha

-eso es lo que tú te crees, de mi boca no saldrá tal información-dijo Naruto y el otro empezó a reír escandalosamente, esto al rubio le molestó y sin mas empezó atacar con puños y patadas a Kikuzu, este esquivaba algunos golpes y otros no, aunque este no se quedaba quieto y con un golpe fuerte de Kikuzu a Naruto le dio en la cara dando unos pasos hacia atrás y con sangre en los labios, Naruto pasó su puño por su boca para luego mirar la sangre y miró a su contrincante con ira que este con un movimiento rápido cogió su arma que antes limpiaba y a puntó al rubio con una sonrisa y disparó, del arma salió una llama de fuego, Naruto la esquivó con dificultad volvió a mirar a su atacante y este volvió a disparar sucesivamente y Naruto esquivaba el fuego con dificultad, solo escuchaba la risa maniática de Kikuzu, el rubio se escondió detrás de un mueble para recuperar la respiración y miró su ropa que algunos trozos de esta estaba quemada, suspiró con desgano, miró a Kikuzu que estaba de espaldas, el rubio salió de atrás del mueble y con lentitud se acercó a Kikuzu y sin mas saltó en cima de su enemigo que soltó su arma-los dos forcejearon dando vueltas por el suelo asta que Naruto notó algo atrás del pantalón de su enemigo que sin pensarlo y como pudo lo cogió, los dos seguían dando vueltas y forcejeando asta que se escuchó un disparo y la risa de Kikuzu que este estaba en cima del rubio, Naruto miraba la expresión de su enemigo asta que la risa de este se apagó lentamente, Naruto apartó el cuerpo de Kikuzu para luego levantarse y suspirar y poner el arma atrás de su pantalón, miró el cuerpo sin vida y buscó por la ropa de este asta que encontró lo que buscaba, miró el teléfono y sin mas marco un número asta que una voz de mujer sonó

-Hinata-dijo Naruto-estoy en el escondite de Akatsuki, dejaré el teléfono encendido para que localicéis la llamada-voy a encargarme personalmente de Madara el líder de Akatsuki y sus miembros-escuchó lo que le dijeron-iré con cuidado, adiós-dejó el teléfono en el suelo sin apagar y se fue del lugar

ººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke escuchó un disparo y paró su paso miró a los lados, cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió y siguió su camino, subió las escaleras y al caminar unos metros paró e hizo una media sonrisa

-pero que sorpresa, si tengo aquí presente a Sasuke Uchiha

-yo no estoy nada sorprendido, Hidan, yo sabía que en algún momento te vería

-pero que irritante eres, niño

-basta de charla-dijo Sasuke sacando su arma-dime donde está

-quieres saber donde está Naruto Uzumaki?

-no-dijo Sasuke seriamente-él no me interesa, donde está el niño

-eso es lo que ha hecho que vinieras aquí-dijo Hidan-tenía entendido que tú no querías saber nada de ese mocoso-Sasuke endureció su mirada

-dime donde está o te vuelo la tapa de los sesos en este momento-Hidan comenzó a reír

-tú y cuantos mas-dijo Hidan con prepotencia, el azabache sin mas empezó a disparar, Hidan con rapidez corrió esquivando las balas asta que se posó atrás de Sasuke y pasó un brazo por su cuello con un cuchillo que lo apretaba el cuello-se que lo sabes hacer mejor, hermosura-lamiendo con su lengua lentamente la mejilla del azabache-me han contado que eres muy bueno cuerpo a cuerpo, no se si me entiendes, preciosura-Sasuke bajó su arma y se mordió el labio inferior con temor pero no lo demostró

-suéltalo Hidan-el nombrado abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que tenía un arma puesta en su nuca con fuerza, el azabache al escuchar esa voz se tranquilizó

-sabes perfectamente, Uzumaki, que si aprietas el gatillo yo le puedo rajar el cuello a tu putita-dijo Hidan con malicia

-me da igual lo que le pase-dijo Naruto

-entonces por que quieres que lo suelte-dijo Hidan

-por que quiero matarlo con mis propias manos-dijo sin mas Naruto, el peli blanco se enfadó por eso por que no salió como él quería, el azabache ante ese comentario del rubio también se enfadó y con rápidez cogió del brazo a Hidan con la mano que no tenía el arma para separarla de su cuello y con su otro brazo dio un codazo a Hidan para luego con fuerza tirarlo hacia delante lanzándolo unos metros lejos de él, el azabache sin girarse y sin nada solo miraba el cuerpo de Hidan que se levantaba con lentitud

-que haces aquí-dijo Sasuke-no deberías de estar en algún lugar en cerrado, Uzumaki

-eso es lo que quisieras tú-dijo Naruto mirando a Hidan-pero tengo mis meritos para salir de los lugares

-no necesito tu ayuda-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-quien te ha dicho que te voy ayudar-dijo el rubio-además tu eres un Akatsuki

-cambio de planes-dijo Sasuke

-ya acabáis de vuestra charla romántica-dijo Hidan

-donde está Madara-dijo Naruto-si no me lo dices en este momento te mataré ahora mismo, pero da lo mismo lo encontraré igualmente por que os mataré a todos vosotros

-eso quiere decir que ya has matado a Deidara y a Itachi-dijo Hidan con una sonrisa y vio en la cara de Sasuke sorpresa pero se le fue rápido ya que él mismo había visto a esos dos cosa que Naruto tenía la cara seria-ahora que recuerdo tu no los matarías, verdad, ya que ellos desde hace unos años te están dando información nuestra a parte que no matarías al tío de tu hijo ya que se llevan tan bien

-cállate-gritó Naruto-te prohíbo que nombres a Itachi como a Deidara ellos no son como todos vosotros y menos nombre a mi hijo, por que te juro que te reventaré y ni siquiera tu Dios podrá salvarte de esta

-me das tanto miedo-dijo Hidan sonriendo cogiendo una metralleta ya que el estaba en el lugar donde había visto a Sasuke y empezó a disparar, el azabache y el rubio corrieron por diferentes lados asta que llegaros al lado de Hidan uno por la derecha y otro por la izquierda sacando sus armas y poniéndola en la cabeza de Hidan y sin mas disparar y el cuerpo de Hidan calló al suelo, Sasuke y Naruto se miraron con seriedad y guardaron sus armas, Naruto por lo enfadado que estaba con la persona que tenía en frente le dio un puñetazo en la cara que este dio unos pasos hacia atrás manteniendo el equilibrio

-como te has atrevido-dijo Naruto con ira y cogiéndolo de la ropa fuertemente y acercándolo a su rostro-sabía que eras despreciable pero llegar a esto

-si lo dices por que gracias a mi estás aquí, si fui yo, además eso ya lo sabías o creías que no lo iba hacer

-no me refiero a eso, idiota-gritó Naruto-como has sido capaz de decir a tu tío que tengo un hijo-el azabache se enfadó por eso

-no soy tan estúpido y que poco confías en mi-dijo Sasuke

-la verdad es que no confío-dijo Naruto y el azabache puso sus manos en las manos del rubio y con fuerza se deshizo de agarre pero no se separó

-el idiota aquí eres tú-dijo Sasuke-yo nunca le dije a Madara que tenías un hijo, nunca lo haría me escuchas, puede que se lo haya dicho a la persona que consideras un amigo como Itachi

-estás tan equivocado con respecto a tu hermano-dijo mas tranquilo Naruto

-el que no entiendes eres tú y nunca lo entenderás-dijo Sasuke, el rubio se giró y comenzó a caminar

-debo de matar a Madara antes que le haga algo a Takeshi-dijo Naruto

-Madara no te ha dicho?-dijo Sasuke y el rubio lo miró sin comprender, el azabache solo se pasó su mano por su cabello-Naruto, te juro por lo que mas quieras que yo no le dije al desgraciado de Madara de la existencia de mi hijo-el rubio se sorprendió por lo dicho-pero Madara tiene a Takeshi y por eso estoy aquí-Naruto abrió los ojos y se puso pálido

-mi hijo-susurró Naruto-debo sacarlo de aquí, no quiero que Madara le haga algo

-Naruto, yo tampoco quiero eso-dijo Sasuke-se que me fui y pensé que era la mejor y que nadie creyera que tenía un hijo pero yo lo hice mal y me arrepiento, Takeshi es mi hijo y te guste o no yo le he echado de menos y quisiera que siempre estuviera bien, por eso no voy a permitir que Madara le haga daño y menos lo que una vez me hizo a mi

-ni que se atreva-susurró con ira Naruto-pero hagamos una cosa, dejemos nuestras diferencias a un lado y saquemos a Takeshi de aquí-Sasuke no dijo nada solo miró al rubio y luego los dos se fueron para seguir buscando a Madara

Continuará …..

Otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar que me hacéis un poco mas feliz


	6. Chapter 6

Perdonar por tardar, intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir

Capitulo 6

Naruto y Sasuke corrían por cada lugar de esa mansión mirando en cada habitación que se encontraban y no encontraban nada, pero lo que mas le extrañaba es que no encontraba ningún miembro mas de Akatsuki, llegaron a la última planta y siguieron mirando en cada rincón sin encontrar rastro de nada asta que llegaron al final de aquel largo pasillo que había una enorme puerta, el rubio como el azabache cada uno se puso en una esquina de la enorme puerta con el arma en sus manos preparada por cualquier cosa, Naruto puso sus manos en los dos pomos de la puerta y los giró lentamente y abrió la puerta, Sasuke y el rubio entraron viendo que esa habitación era bastante grande y lujosa pero con pocas cosas, pero lo que mas llamó la atención al rubio que en el centro de la habitación había solo una silla, Sasuke miraba ese lugar y empezó a respirar rápidamente por lo que vivió en ese lugar, Naruto notó el cambio del azabache y no le dio importancia y empezó a caminar hacia el centro

-por fin llegáis-dijo una voz siniestra, el rubio paró de caminar y vio como Madara salió de las sombras acompañado de un tipo de pelo verde-sobre todo tú mi querido sobrino-sin dejar de mirar al azabache que este inconscientemente temblaba-veo que recuerdas este lugar-sonrió lujuriosamente y lamiéndose el labio inferior-nos lo pasábamos tan bien aquí-miró al rubio que aparentaba tranquilidad-Naruto, sabía que saldrías de la celda fácilmente ya que eres el hijo del rayo amarillo

-donde tienes a Takeshi-dijo con ira Naruto y Madara sonrió maliciosamente

-ese niño se parece mucho a mi sobrino-dijo Madara, el rubio al escuchar esto apretó con fuerza su puño y también la pistola y sin mas apuntó al azabache mayor

-devuélveme a mi hijo-dijo Naruto seriamente-o te tiro un tiro ahora mismo-sonrió el rubio-sabes que tengo buena puntería

-si la tienes-dijo Madara como si nada-pero si me matas, mis hombres matarían inmediatamente al niño-Naruto ante esto no hizo ni dijo nada solo actúo indiferentemente-tira la pistola, y tu también Sasuke-el azabache menor la tiró al suelo cosa que el rubio no lo hizo solo bajó el arma-siempre llevándote por sentimientos estúpidos, sobrino-sonrió Madara mirando a Sasuke-es mejor que hagas lo que yo te diga, como en el pasado, por el niño no te preocupes, nunca lo has hecho, y si muriera-miró a Sasuke de arriba abajo con lujuria y relamiéndose el labio-podríamos hacer otro-al acabar la frase Madara sintió que alguien le agarraba del cuello sin que se diera cuenta ya que estaba admirando a Sasuke, la otra persona el hombre de pelo verde tampoco se dio cuenta por que miraba a Sasuke de la misma forma que el azabache menor

-como tocos un solo pelo de mi hijo ye descuartizaré-dijo Naruto agarrando cada vez mas fuerte por la ira el cuello de Madara

-no te importa lo que le pase a tu puta, Naruto-dijo con malicia Madara y poniendo sus manos en las manos del rubio-ahora suéltame

-no es de tu incumbencia lo que me importe y lo que no-dijo Naruto soltando con brusquedad al azabache mayor

-eres igual a tu padre-dijo Madara con una sonrisa-y te mataré igual que a él-desapareció su sonrisa para mirar al rubio con seriedad-ahora en serio, dame la llave

-yo no tengo la llave, ibais detrás de la persona equivocada-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad, Madara con gran rapidez sacó su arma apuntando a Naruto en la cabeza este solo sonrió mas ampliamente

-entonces te mataré-dijo Madara con ira- y después le haré una visita a Kushina Uzumaki

-ella no tiene la llave-dijo sin mas Naruto y con tranquilidad-mátame, Madara, pero nunca sabrás donde está la llave, soy el único que sabe donde está, pero sin los documentos como vas a utilizar la llave-Madara sonrió

-Zetsu-dijo Madara y el hombre de cabello verde se acercó al azabache mayor-tráeme al niño, y dile a Kisame que encuentre a Deidara y a Itachi Uchiha y si no lo hace en menos de una hora dile que ya sabe lo que le espera

-no los encontrará-dijo Naruto sonriendo, Madara solo miró con ira al rubio y Zetsu miró por unos segundos a Naruto para luego irse del lugar

-con que Itachi y tú sois aliados

-algo a si-dijo Naruto quitando con una manotazo la pistola que le a puntaba-se la historia, el por que de todo, y por que Itachi se metió en esta organización

-Itachi es un buen manipulador-dijo Madara

-no mas que tú, Madara-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa-ya que tú manipulaste desde que era niño a Sasuke

-según Itachi que es lo que pasó

-eres muy cínico-dijo Naruto

-solo quiero saberlo para saber si Itachi en la historia se a saltado algo

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto, Sasuke solo los miraba atentamente y sorprendido del por que Naruto tenía que saber mas que él en su vida-por donde empiezo … Fugaku y Mikoto te acogieron en su casa ya que era el hermano mayor de Fugaku y como hermano confiaba en ti, que idiota fue confiar en ti

-bastante idiota-sonrió Madara

-lo que Fugaku como Mikoto nunca se esperarían es que tú abusaras sexualmente a su hijo menor-dijo Naruto serio poniendo un dedo en su barbilla haciendo que pensaba-que edad tenía Sasuke cuando tú apareciste en su casa, en otras palabras en esta casa, ya recuerdo Sasuke tenía dos años, y desde ese momento lo empezaste a mirar

-se nota que no lo conociste a esa edad-dijo Madara sonriendo falsamente-Sasuke con esa edad ya sabía provocar-el mencionado solo miró al suelo con los puños apretados

-pero era demasiado pequeño y esperaste-continuó Naruto con el relato como si nada-cuando Sasuke cumplió cuatro años le dijiste que tenías un regalo especial para él que como se esto, simple no te cortaste en decirlo delante de toda la familia, y esa noche todo empezó, empezaste abusar sexualmente de Sasuke

-te aseguro que él lo disfrutaba

-y a si fue durante varios años, si él no dijo nada, es por que lo amenazaste con matar a sus padres, a su hermano y a su otro tío-dijo Naruto-cuando Sasuke tuvo siete años, que pensabas que no había nadie, abusaste de él, pero nunca esperaste que entrara alguien a interrumpir tu diversión-sonrió Naruto-esta persona al escuchar gritos y llantos entró preocupado a la habitación de Sasuke que era el lugar donde solías cogerlo pero el lugar que mas te gustaba era este, por que aquí no venía nadie … a lo que iba, esa persona era tu hermano menor, Obito Uchiha que solía venir de visita y a veces se quedaba en casa por eso tenía llaves de la casa, tú y él tuvisteis una fuerte discusión y él te dijo que te fueras de la casa o si no se lo diría a Mikoto y Fugaku, sabías perfectamente que si él se enteraba lo que le hacías a su hijo te metería a la cárcel o te mataría con sus propias manos, tú le dijiste a Obito que te irías pero que te diera un margen de una semana, Obito aceptó dudoso, no le hacía muchas gracia, Obito habló con Sasuke y le contó con miedo que hacia mucho años que tú le hacías eso, pasaba los días y tú no tenías ninguna intención de irte, por eso Obito decidió quedarse en casa y si él tenía que salir algún lado se llevaba a Sasuke o lo dejaba con Kakashi su pareja que este sabía lo que le hacías, pasó la semana y tú no tenías intención de irte, Obito y tú tuviste otra discusión y lo amenazaste y Obito se lo contó a Itachi por que sabía que este quería mucho a su hermano menor a demás que necesitaba un apoyo mas para que te fueras de la casa, Itachi y tú tuvisteis una discusión y os golpeasteis e Itachi te iba a denunciar, entonces planeaste un plan, tenías que deshacerte de todos los miembros de la casa y quedarte con Sasuke y seguir divirtiéndote con él, esa misma noche mientras todos dormían sin compasión alguna mataste a Fugaku y después a Mikoto, por los ruidos Itachi y Obito se despertaron, Sasuke no salió de la habitación por que estaba la llave echada por que tú lo hiciste, Obito entró a la habitación de su hermano y vio lo que hiciste, los dos pelearon asta que lo mataste, Itachi hizo lo mismo y lo heriste con gravedad y lo ibas a matar con la pistola pero sonó las sirenas de la policía e Itachi se fue de la casa, sabes ese fue el gran error de Itachi, irse de la casa, por que tú declaraste que Itachi Uchiha mató a sus familiares y a ti no te mató por que escuchó las sirenas, te quedaste con Sasuke y seguiste con tu diversión

-no te has equivocado en nada Naruto-dijo Madara con una sonrisa-a si fue lo que pasó, y como has dicho tú el gran error de Itachi fue irse de la casa, por que yo le dije que se fuera ya que yo le acusaría y me creerían a mi por ser adulto y él un adolescente

-pasó el tiempo, tu seguías divergiéndote, pero no solo tú también tus amigos

-por que desperdiciar el talento de Sasuke, asta tú lo sabes lo bueno que es-dijo con arrogancia Madara

-conocí a Sasuke en el instituto-siguió Naruto-era un chico retraído, no quería que nadie se le acerque y la verdad nadie se le acercaba, asta que yo me acerqué, sinceramente me costó mucho tener su confianza y nos hicimos buenos amigos, y de un día para otro desapareció

-tenía muchos negocios para Sasuke, me hizo ganar dinero-Naruto ante esto cerró los puños con fuerza-los hombres y mujeres me pagaban muy bien por él

-y no solo por él, si no con mas chicos

-exacto-dijo sonriendo Madara-pero Sasuke era el mas reclamado por todos

-mi padre iba tras de ti-dijo Naruto-con la ayuda de Kakashi y mi madre, un día hablé con mi padre, mi madre y Kakasi sobre Sasuke que era muy extraño que fuera desaparecido a si por que si, yo nunca mencioné su apellido asta que se los dije, entonces Kakashi me dijo que nunca me acercara a la familia Uchiha y mi padre me contó que iba tras de ti por que nunca creyó que Itachi Uchiha fuera asesinado a sangre fría a toda su familia ya que lo conoció y Kakashi siempre mantuvo que fuiste tú el asesino de la familia Uchiha, la cuestión que mi padre, mi madre y Kakashi estaban muy metido en la investigación de prostitución de menores y las drogas, todo te involucraba a ti, Madara pero en ese entonces ya tenías un socio, Orochimaru, al paso del tiempo Orochimaru se fue de tu organización, se ve que queríais lo mismo, mi padre dejó el caso, pero mi madre y Kakashi no, seguían tras de ti y atraparte … mi padre iba tras un tipo que hacía cosas en los laboratorios y sinceramente de eso no me explicaba ni a mi me interesaba, puede por que solo era un niño …. Pasaba tiempo y vosotros iba tras lo mismo que mi padre y ese tipo antes de morir le dio unos documentos y la llave a mi padre, Orochimaru y tú ibais tras eso, pero tú mataste a mi padre y después mataste a Kakashi, mi padre sabía que era algo arriesgado y me dejó una nota, me decía donde estaba los documentos y la llave, yo sin pensarlo los fui a buscar y los guardé y ante la tumba de mi padre me prometí que esos documentos y la llave no iban estar en tu poder ni en el poder de Orichimaru, por lo menos una de ellas … al paso de los años me gradué como policía y me juré que metería a los criminales como vosotros en la cárcel, pero a veces la promesas se rompen

-eso quiere decir que me darás la llave?

-devuélveme a mi hijo y te la daré-dijo serio Naruto

-tengo el presentimiento que hay gato en cerrado-dijo Madara y Naruto sonrió

-Madara-dijo Zetsu que acababa de llegar con un niño que no tenía aparencia de estar a sustado-he traído al niño y le he dicho a Kisame y ya se ha ido-Madara con paso lento se acercó a Zetsu y al niño y le puso la pistola en la cabeza al niño

-dame la llave en este momento Naruto y tú Sasuke los documentos o si no mataré al niño-dijo Madara

-yo no tengo la llave-dijo Naruto

-espera, Madara-dijo Sasuke acercándose y Takeshi miró al azabache menor sin pestañear como queriendo descubrir quien era ya que en su interior le decía que le conocía

-ni un paso mas Sasuke-advirtió Madara

-no estoy armado-dijo Sasuke con seriedad-te daré los documentos si sueltas al niño y haré lo que tú quieras

-mi querido Sasuke-dijo Madara con burla-quieres volver a la vida de antes por este mocoso

-soy capaz de soportar lo que sea para que el niño esté bien-dijo Sasuke con seguridad

-estás loco, Sasuke-dijo enfadado Naruto-quieres ser la puta de todos estos

-es mi vida y con mi vida ago lo que quiera-dijo Sasuke sin mirar a Naruto y Madara sonrió

-dame los documentos-dijo Madara

-primero dale al niño a Naruto-dijo Sasuke sacando de sus pantalones un sobre, a Madara se le iluminó los ojos

-de acuerdo-dijo Madara-nos vamos a divertir mucho Sasuke-empujando al niño hacia Naruto que este lo agarró con fuerza y Madara cogió el sobre para guardarlos y miró a Naruto-ahora falta la llave-el rubio miraba al azabache menor con impotencia que este solo miraba al suelo

-eres idiota-dijo Naruto enfadado y escucharon unos ruidos

-mierda-dijo Zetsu-es la poli, debemos largarnos de aquí-Madara cogió de la muñeca a Sasuke y se fueron del lugar y seguidos de ellos Zetsu, Naruto se quedó quieto y se puso a la altura de su hijo

-Takeshi, estás bien, te han hecho algo?-dijo con preocupación Naruto

-estoy bien, papa-dijo el niño-quienes son esas personas? Y quien es el que se ha ido con ellos?

-se llama Sasuke-dijo Naruto con tristeza-y ha hecho algo que se va arrepentir

-siento que lo conozco-dijo Takeshi pensativo

-no estás asustado?

-no-dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa-sabía que vendrías por mi

-te quiero mucho-dijo Naruto

-y yo a ti, papa-dijo el niño-pero me vas a decir quien es Sasuke?

-esto va a ser complicado de decirte-el niño miró a su padre atentamente-él es el hermano menor de tu tío Itachi-Takeshi abrió los ojos

-él es

-si-dijo Naruto-es tu padre, Doncel-el niño se entristeció

-y por que se va con esas personas? Ellos son malos

-lo ha hecho para ayudarte-dijo Naruto-yo creía que no te quería pero si te quiere

-pensabas que no me quería por que se fue?

-si-dijo Naruto

-papa-dijo Takeshi-yo también pensé eso y siempre me pregunté por que se fue y nos dejó, pero vi su mirada y ha hecho algo que no le gusta para que yo esté bien, eso significa que si me quiere y estoy seguro que a ti también-Naruto solo le abrazó con fuerza

-Naruto-dijo una voz femenina-que bien que estés bien-el rubio la miró

-Sakura-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y vio que habían unos compañeros suyos-chicos

-quien es él-dijo un chico

-Sai, él es …

-Takeshi-dijo una voz de hombre que cortó al rubio y el hombre abrazó al niño

-abuelo, Jiraya-dijo Takeshi

-lo que os iba a decir-dijo Naruto-él es mi hijo Takeshi-Sai y Sakura abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-es hijo mío y de Sasuke

-de Sasuke-dijo Sakura sorprendida

-Sasuke es Doncel-dijo Sai

-si-dijo Naruto

-no hay nadie en la mansión-dijo un chico con coleta que acababa de entrar acompañado de una chica de pelo azabache con coleta baja y ojos perla

-lo suponía, Shikamaru-dijo Jiraya serio

-hemos encontrado dos cuerpos sin vida, miembros de Akatsuki-dijo la chica de ojos perla

-he tenido que matarlos, Hinata y Sasuke me ayudado

-Sasuke-dijo sorprendida Hinata-donde está?

-se ha ido con Madara-dijo con ira Naruto-ese idiota

-esto es muy problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-os explicaré cuando lleguemos a la comisaría-dijo Naruto serio

-quien es el niño-dijo Hinata

-mi hijo, Takeshi-dijo Naruto, no dijeron nada mas

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

-que pasa Itachi-dijo un rubio con coleta

-tengo un mal presentimiento, Deidara

-crees que es algo relacionado con tu hermano?

-si-dijo Itachi-pero también creo que pasará algo con Naruto y Takeshi

-Naruto sabe defenderse y no permitirá que le pase nada a Takeshi ya que es hijo del amor de su vida-sonrió Deidara

-solo espero que Sasuke no haga una estupidez y que se arrepienta

-no creo que sea tan tonto-dijo Deidara

Continuará …

Otro capitulo mas que espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-tenemos que sacarle de ese lugar-dijo Naruto enfadado y además nervioso andando de un lado a otro de su casa y siendo observado por Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y su propio hijo Takeshi-no entiendo que hacemos aquí, debemos de sacar de ese lugar a Sasuke

-Naruto, lo primero es que te tienes que tranquilizar-dijo Kakashi tranquilamente, el rubio lo miró con seriedad

-que me tranquilice-dijo Naruto-como quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo lo que puede hacer Madara

-entiendo que estés preocupado-dijo Kakashi y Naruto suspiró fuertemente-pero vamos a descubrir a donde están y le vamos a sacar de las garras de Madara

-y no vamos a permitir que le hagan daño-dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa, Sai solo afirmó con la cabeza

-solo quiero que me entendáis-dijo Naruto y miró a su hijo-no quiero que le pase nada, si le pasara algo no me lo podría perdonar

-entiendo que estés a si por que tenéis un hijo en común, pero tienes que tener pacienta y confiar en nosotros-dijo Sakura

-no es eso-dijo Naruto mirando a la chica de pelo rosa-Sasuke y yo siempre hemos tenido un lazo especial

-Naruto dijo Kakashi poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio-lo encontraremos y haremos pagar a Madara todo lo que ha hecho

-es bueno que Madara creyera que te había matada, Kakashi-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto-tú has sido un gran apoyo para mi

-para mi eres como un hijo-dijo Kakashi

-yo te veo mas como un hermano mayor-dijo Naruto

ºººººººººººººººº

Estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda en la pared, en la habitación que estaba era pequeña y no sabía en que sitio estaba exactamente, giró su cara para mirar por la pequeña ventana para luego suspirar, Sasuke no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo a fuera, sus ojos tenían tristeza y los tenía rojos, no por que le hicieran algo mas que nada por que en ese lugar no entraba nadie y las provisiones se agotaron y no sabía que iba a pasar con él

Sasuke recordaba en el momento que le metieron en esa habitación por primera vez, empezó a encontrarse mal, con nauseas, se dijo a si mismo que era por el mal estado del lugar ya que era una pocilga, lo dejaron unos días y seguía en ese estado asta que entró Madara y empezó a violarlo todos los días, después venían otros hombres y hacían lo mismo, Sasuke no hacía nada solo hacía lo que le mandaban como cuando era niño, asta que un día se desmayó y Madara trajo un médico amigo suyo y lo revisó, las violaciones seguían de parte de Madara y también Zetsu, asta que un día entró Madara a la habitación enfadado y empezó a golpearlo asta que lo dejó inconsciente y le dejó los papeles de los resultados de lo que tenía, cuando Sasuke despertó con dolores en todo su cuerpo y se percató de los papeles lo cogió y los leyó para luego llorar con desesperación, cuando se agotó de llorar sonrió, los días pasaban y los hombres entraban a la habitación para violarlo, Sasuke sabía por que se lo había dicho Madara que le pagaban bastante bien por sus servicios, al escuchar esto Sasuke solo pudo llorar, al cabo de un tiempo por que Sasuke no llevaba el tiempo que pasaba un hombre entró con Madara a la habitación, Madara solo le dijo que él estaría cuidándolo y que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera por que Madara tenía que irse, el hombre que se quedó con Sasuke que no le llegó ha decir su nombre también abusaba de él sexualmente, asta que un día entró y le dejó comida preparada diciendo que se tenía que ir por que la policía estaba detrás de sus talones, de ese día había pasado mucho tiempo y nadie entró a la habitación, Sasuke cada dos por tres miraba si la puerta estaba abierta pero no era a si la puerta estaba cerrada con llave

Sasuke seguía mirando por la ventana con tristeza desde la cama, puso sus manos por su vientre que estaba abultado con una pequeña sonrisa, él se hacía sus cuentas de cuanto tiempo estaba embarazado y calculaba que estaba de unos seis meses o siete no estaba muy seguro, pero le hacía feliz estar otra vez embarazado aunque no aceptase ser un Doncel

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke-se que vendrás para sacarnos de aquí a tu hijo y a mi-unas lágrimas traicioneras le salieron de sus ojos negros-nuestro hijo se merece nacer en un buen lugar-sonrió con tristeza al recordar cuando leyó los papeles de los resultados que le tiró Madara y que a parte a este le enfadaron, Sasuke sabía que era hijo de Naruto por que solo había estado con él y empezó a encontrarse mal antes de que empezaran a violarle, además que ponía de cuanto tiempo estaba y eso es lo que le hizo mas enfadar a Madara y por eso Sasuke sonrió aunque si lloró no era por que no quería un hijo si no en las circunstancias en la que estaba

Sasuke cerró los ojos y volvió a sonreír sintiendo como el bebe pegaba pequeñas patadas pero las lágrimas le traicionaban y abrió los ojos

-como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Naruto y sientas a tu hijo-dijo Sasuke acariciando su vientre-la verdad no se que nombre ponerte, tu padre y yo decidimos por decirlo a si que él pondría el nombre de tu hermano mayor y que a mi me tocaría poner el nombre del siguiente-se mordió el labio inferior ya que no dejaba de llorar-vamos a salir de esta, no me gustaría estar solo en el momento que decidieras nacer … por eso vamos a confiar en tu padre, por que el vendrá y vamos a ser una familia-se puso una mano en la boca para tapar el gemido de tristeza y al cabo de unos segundos se tranquilizó-se va a sorprender mucho cuando sepa que va a ser otra vez padre … solo espero que no te rechace-negó con la cabeza-Naruto no es a si, él no te rechazará-cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la pared con una sonrisa

**Recuerdo**

Sasuke estaba en el sofá con las piernas estiradas en el y con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en su gran vientre, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y se cerró

-Sasuke-el aludido abrió los ojos y vio delante de él unos bollos de chocolate, el azabache puso mala cara

-y eso, Naruto

-Sai me ha prestado uno de sus libros que se llama como persuadir a una embarazada y no morir en el intento-sonrió ampliamente-el libro dice que el dulce alegra mucho a la embarazada-Sasuke solo le quitó la bolsa de los bollos de chocolate con violencia para lego tirarlos al suelo

-no me gusta el dulce-dijo Sasuke levantándose enfadado y miró al rubio-Naruto me estresas

-no lo entiendo, Sai dice que los libros tiene razón-dijo mas para si que para la otra persona Naruto

-solo te digo que no soy embarazada soy hombre

-pero es lo mismo

-eres un Dobe

-y tú un Teme

-me fastidias-dijo Sasuke-Ah-se quejó y puso sus manos a un costado de su vientre y miró a Naruto con una sonrisa

-que ocurre Sasuke-dijo alterado Naruto-ya viene, pero es imposible, estás-se puso pensativo-no lo recuerdo-gritó

-cálmate Dobe y acércate-dijo Sauke, Naruto obedeció, el azabache cogió la mano del rubio y la puso en su vientre-bebe, nuestro hijo se está moviendo-dijo con emoción y con unas lágrimas, Naruto sonrió ya que sentía el movimiento y se puso de rodilla para poner su oído en el vientre para escucharlo

-mi hijo-susurró Naruto-nuestro hijo, princesa-por cierto Naruto-dijo Sasuke acariciando los cabellos rubios-estoy de siete meses y medio

-lo se, pero pensé que ya quería nacer y me puse nervioso-dijo Naruto algo apenado y se levantó y Sasuke puso sus manos en la mejillas del rubio

-te amo-dijo Sasuke

-yo te amo mas-dijo Naruto y se besaron y cuando se separaron Naruto sonrió-los libros de Sai aciertan muchos-Sasuke empezaba a enfadarse-ya que tu humor cambia a cada segundo, cuando estáis embarazados es mejor tiraros por la ventana-Naruto iba a reír pero un golpe en la cabeza se lo impidió

-deja de leer esos estúpidos libros de Sai-gritó Sasuke marchándose a la habitación

**Fin Recuerdo**

Sasuke comenzó a reír por ese recuerdo y como había echado de menos a Naruto en ese tiempo que no estuvieron juntos

**Recuerdo**

Sassuke estaba sentado en la mesa esperando al rubio para comer juntos, en ese momento apareció Naruto que acababa de llegar a la casa

-como te encuentras, Teme?

-mejor

-que te ha dicho el médico-dijo Naruto

-Naruto recuerdas cuando te dije que era Doncel?

-si-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke y este también lo miraba a los ojos y estuvieron a si rato asta que Nnaruto frunció ceño-que

-sabes lo que es, verdad

-pues claro que se-volvió a ver silencio entre los dos-y ahora que

-que es?-dijo serio Sasuke

-no me digas que no sabes lo que es, quieres que te diga?-sonrió con burla Naruto

-no me contestes con otra pregunta-dijo sin quitar su seriedad Sasuke, el rubio suspiró sonoramente

-es un hombre que puede tener hijos-dijo Naruto sin ganas y Sasuke seguía mirándolo a los ojos y esto al rubio le ponía nervioso-está bien-gritó alterado-cuando me lo dijiste no sabía ya que no me interesaba esas cosas, pero te dijo que si lo sabía solo para que no te burlaras de mi

-y como supiste lo que era? No le habrás dicho a alguien-dijo Sasuke enfadado lo último

-no, idiota-dijo Naruto-te dije que no se lo diría a nadie y lo he cumplido-Sasuke se relajó-le pedí un libro a Sai, y mira que no me gusta leer-sonrió el rubio

-por que siempre le tienes que preguntar a la copia barata-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-es mi amigo y a parte Gaara no estaba ese día en la comisaría o si no se lo fuera preguntado a él-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-como le estará hiendo a Gaara en la misión-dijo mas para si-Sasuke cerró sus puños con fuerza y un tic en la ceja-seguro que bien

-deja de hablar de ese mapache sin cejas-gritó Sasuke y el rubio lo miró

-a veces no te entiendo-dijo Naruto-por que no te gusta Gaara

-por que no me gusta-dijo exaltado Sasuke

-bueno-dijo Naruto-a que venía todo eso de antes-Sasuke se tranquilizó

-era para que sepas que si te metes con un Doncel puede haber consecuencias-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró sin entender, el azabache suspiró y se levantó

-no me vas a decir lo que te ha dicho el doctor?

-te lo estoy diciendo, idiota-dijo Sasuke caminando para irse a la habitación, Naruto se quedó sentado sin comprender ya que llevaba unos días que no comprendía a Sasuke, el rubio acabó de comer y sin recoger y sin nada se levantó y se fue a la habitación viendo a Sasuke sentado en la cama con la espalda en la pared y con el gato en sus piernas acariciándolo

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto y Sasuke lo miró-he estado pensando

-que raro de ti-dijo Sasuke con burla

-idiota-dijo Naruto enfadado y se tranquilizó con un suspiro-he estado pensando y no entiendo a donde quieres llegar-Sasuke solo lo miraba

-Naruto los Donceles al igual que las mujeres podemos tomarnos unas pastillas para no quedarnos embarazados-dijo Sasuke serio aunque algo asqueado ya que no le gustaba hablar de eso, Naruto en cambio lo miraba para que continuara-hay unos días de descanso

-descanso-dijo Naruto sin comprender-tienes que estar sin ir al trabajo? Pero tu siempre has ido-dijo Naruto y Sasuke suspiró con desgano-por que suerte tenéis los Donceles y las mujeres

-no es ese idiota-dijo enfadado Sasuke-hay días que no tenemos que tomar las pastillas eso se dice descanso-Naruto comprendió-y en esos días no hay riesgo de embarazo, bueno hay un porcentaje para quedarte embarazado pero es mínimo-Naruto afirmaba con la cabeza y en ese momento se subió a los pies de la cama el pequeño zorro y el rubio lo acarició con una sonrisa-en conclusión, estoy embarazado-Naruto miró a Sasuke que este estaba muy tranquilo mirándolo, el rubio supo que no estaba mintiendo y sin mas el rubio cayó al suelo desmayado, Sasuke se levantó de la cama rápido y asustado ya que no se fuera esperado esa reacción de su pareja, puso a Naruto en la cama, los dos animales que estaban a los pies de la cama solo miraban como Sasuke también se tumbaba en la cama sin preocupación y se durmió

**Fin Recuerdo**

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke tumbado en la cama de lado-ven pronto-sus ojos se cerraban

**Recuerdo**

-y cuando has dicho que nacerá-dijo Naruto que estaba en su habitación ya acabado para irse

-ya te dije-dijo Sasuke-debería de nacer en cualquier momento

-a vale-dijo como si nada, Sasuke solo lo miraba desde la cama por que no podía moverse mucho a parte odiaba no verse los pies por su gran vientre-me voy-dijo Naruto e iba a salir pero un grito de Sasuke le detuvo y miró al azabache que este tenía cara de dolor y tenía sus manos en su vientre-era en serio-gritó Naruto-creía que me estabas mintiendo-decía nervioso y caminando rápido por toda la habitación

-deja de hacer nada, Dobe-dijo como pudo Sasuke y las lágrimas le empezaron a salir por el dolor que sentía-llama al médico

-si, si, ahora llamo-dijo Naruto nervioso buscando en su ropa el teléfono y no lo encontraba y después empezó a buscar en la habitación-donde está el maldito teléfono-gritó

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke intentando respirar como es debido-en la mesita, llama ya

-si-dijo Naruto y cogió el teléfono y llamó

Al cabo de menos de diez minutos en el departamento solo estaban Kushina, Tsunade el médico y Jiraya, Tsunade había echado de malos modos a Naruto de la habitación y se quedó con Jiraya, y las dos mujeres se quedaron en la habitación con Sasuke

-no tengas miedo, Sasuke-dijo Tsunade-te dormiremos

-quien dice que tengo miedo-dijo Sasuke como pudo y Kushina le inyectó algo en el brazo-lo único que quiero es que me lo saquen de una vez-gritó, la pelirroja solo sonrió

-es cuestión de tiempo-dijo Tsunade

Naruto estaban en la sala andando de un lado para otro por los nervios

-tranquilízate, Naruto-dijo Jiraya sentado en el sofá-recuerda que está con tu abuela que es una excelente doctora y tu madre también está

-lo se, Ero sennin-dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior viendo la puerta cerrada en donde estaba Sasuke, pasó un tiempo y Tsunade salió con una sonrisa

-puedes entrar, Naruto-dijo Tsunade, Naruto sin pensarlo entró y se acercó a la cama donde estaba Sasuke medio dormido pero consciente y con sudor en su frente, Naruto se arrodilló en el suelo y le cogió la mano

-estás bien-susurró Naruto

-si-dijo Sasuke

-te amo, princesa-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto y besando la frente del azabache

-y yo a ti, bebe-susurró Sasuke intentando tener los ojos abiertos

-Naruto, hijo-dijo Kushina que salió del baño que estaba en la habitación y se acercó a su hijo que este se levantó y la miró-aquí está tu hijo

-mi hijo-susurró Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos

-cógelo-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa y Naruto lo cogió con delicadeza y lo miró

-tendrá tu cabello, Teme-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama y se lo mostró a Sasuke que este sonrió, el bebe abrió los ojos

-y tiene tus ojos-dijo Sasuke y cerró los ojos-estoy cansado

-descansa-dijo Naruto-y gracias-Sasuke solo se durmió

**Fin Recuerdo**

-la verdad es que si tenía miedo-dijo Sasuke una vez que despertó-pero ahora tengo más ya que estoy solo-se mordió el labio inferior y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos negros-no quiero estar aquí, Naruto ven pronto

Continuará ….

Que os aparecido? Pobre Sasuke y el tiempo pasa deprisa, que estará haciendo Madara y Naruto y sus compañeros … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

El tiempo pasaba deprisa, y cada vez Naruto estaba mas desesperado, no dormía bien, con tal de averiguar cualquier pista que le llevara a Sasuke y a Madara, a los tres meses Naruto y uno de sus compañeros Shikamaru que estaban en un Paf ( creo que se escribe a si) investigando por que ese lugar era de Madara escucharon de uno de los empleados que Madara estaba escondido a las a fueras de la ciudad, Naruto como Shikamaru sin pensarlo fueron a la comisaría y lo dijeron a sus superiores y compañeros

Naruto como los demás agentes se pusieron en marcha asta ese lugar, había pocas casas y entraron a la mas grande, Madara estaba en ese lugar con Zetsu y otro hombre y cuando estos se dieron cuenta intentaron huir, pero fue imposible, Naruto que estaba con Kakashi los acorraló, pero no se sorprendieron por que los agentes ya sabía a que se dedicaba Madara, en ese lugar habían muchos chicos que supieron que eran Donceles y mujeres que les obligaba a prostituirse, hubo tiroteos por parte de todos, muchos hombres que trabajaban para Madara murieron y otros detenidos, también los agentes de policía fueron heridos por el tiroteo

-creía que estabas muerto Kakashi-dijo Madara con seriedad mirando al peli plata y a Naruto que estos los había acorralado

-como puedes ver estoy bien vivo-dijo Kakashi con seriedad

-dejemos esto-dijo Naruto con arma en mano y apuntando a los tres que tenía en frente-donde tienes a Sasuke-gritó, Madara rió escandalosamente y Zetsu sonrió con malicia y el otro hombre solo miraba con seriedad sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-dame la llave y te diré donde está tu puta-dijo Madara después de parar de reír

-no te la daré-dijo Naruto-no tengo ganas de verte la cara toda la eternidad

-entonces seguiremos divirtiéndonos con Sasuke-dijo Madara con una media sonrisa el rubio endureció sus facciones de la cara-aunque debes de saber que a Sasuke le gusta ser la puta de todos

-maldito cabrón-gritó Naruto exasperado e iba a ir hacia Madara pero Kakashi se lo impidió

-tranquilízate, Naruto, no ves que lo que quiere es que pierdas los papeles-dijo Kakashi con seriedad y tranquilidad, el rubio suspiró e intentó tranquilizarse

-dime donde se encuentra y te daré la llave-dijo Naruto-pero primero dime donde está y prometo que te daré la llave

-sabes-dijo Madara-lo pensaré-Naruto con ese comentario tan altanero le empezó a temblar la ceja con un tic, en ese momento escucharon un disparo y después otro estaba cerca de ellos, Kakashi y Naruto se giraron y vieron en ese mismo lugar a Itachi y Deidara disparando a una persona grande que tenía cargada una espada de grandes dimensiones, Madara y sus tres acompañantes se miraron y sin mas se fueron del lugar corriendo, Naruto vio eso e iba a irse detrás de esos tres pero un disparo se lo impidió y vio al hombre grande con la espada con una sonrisa maliciosa

-maldita sea-susurró Naruto con enfado sabiendo que ya no podía ir tras Madara y los otros dos-acabemos con este-gritó

-Kisame-dijo Itachi con seriedad-no quiero matarte

-ni yo quiero morir-dijo Kisame

-sabes donde está Sasuke-dijo Itachi, Kisame solo sonrió

-no-dijo Kisame-y si lo supiera no te lo diría-Kisame sacó su espada y empezó atacar a Itachi este miró a sus compañeros

-no intervengáis-dijo con una orden Itachi-este es mío-Naruto, Deidara y Kakashi se miraron y solo miraban lo que pasaban con esos dos, la pelea era intensa era cuerpo a cuerpo, se daban golpes certeros asta que Itachi cayó al suelo, Kisame con su gran espada le iba a cortar la cabeza a Itachi con una sonrisa maliciosa, Naruto como Deidara sacaron sus armas para disparar a Kisame, Kakashi solo miraba con seriedad sin hacer ningún movimiento, los dos rubios iban a disparar pero no lo hicieron ya que el cuerpo de Kisame cayó encima de Itachi y con sangre en la boca, todos miraron la escena sorprendidos, asta que vieron detrás de donde estaba Kisane tres sujetos, dos de ellos serios y una con una sonrisa en los labios con una espada en la mano con sangre

-siempre quise acabar con este-dijo sin dejar de sonreír el de la espada

-por una vez has hecho algo bien, Suigetsu-dijo una voz femenina y todos pudieron reconocer a los tres sujetos

-Juugo, Suigetsu, prima Karin, que hacéis aquí-dijo Naruto

-decidimos ayudar-dijo Juugo con seriedad

-y yo tenía una cuenta pendiente con este-dijo Suigetsu señalando al cuerpo sin vida de Kisame e Itachi se levantó, Suigetsu miró a Itachi

-con que tú eres el famoso hermano de Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa-creía que eras mas …

-es súper atractivo-dijo Karin con emoción y estrellitas en los ojos cortando a Suigetsu este al escuchar el comentario de la chica se enfadó

-no se si darte las gracias-dijo Itachi

-lo raro sería que me las dieras-dijo Suigetsu

-que hacéis aquí-dijo Kakashi serio

-por nuestra cuenta estabamos buscando a Sasuke-dijo Juugo serio

-pero no lo hemos encontrado-dijo Suigetsu

-entonces decidimos venir a este lugar para ayudaros-dijo Karin-también que sería mas fácil encontrar a Sasuke con vosotros-Naruto sonrió

-bienvenidos-dijo Naruto-con mas seamos mejor

-ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos-dijo Juugo y los otros dos afirmaron con la cabeza-Sasuke es nuestro amigo, a parte a mi como a Suigetsu nos ayudó mucho cuando estábamos con Orochimaru

-tampoco es para tanto-dijo Suigetsu-pero ayudaré en todo, es divertido hacer enfadar a Sasuke y sin él no es lo mismo

-Madara escapó-dijo Deidara-y no sabemos a donde habrá ido

-aparecerá-dijo Kakashi-le interesa algo que tiene Naruto

-eso es lo de menos, lo que a mi me interesa es donde tiene a Sasuke y que cosas le estará haciendo-dijo Naruto serio

-estoy contigo Naruto-dijo Itachi serio

-entonces debemos de seguir trabajando-dijo Kakashi-por cierto quien era el otro tipo que estaba con Madara y Zetsu?

-Kimamaru-dijo Deidara

La policía seguía trabajando en compañía de Itachi, Deidara, Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin, todos hacían su mayor esfuerzo, cada vez tenían mas pruebas para que Madara como sus secuaces estuvieran en la cárcel asta que murieran, a los dos meses y medio de ese encuentro con Madara, Naruto por azares de la vida se encontró con Kimamaru, después de una persecución en coche y disparos de parte de Kimamaru este después de chocar y acabar mal herido fue llevado al hospital, la suerte es que estaba consciente y también vigilado por la policía, Naruto decidió ese día hacer una visita al hospital a Kimamaru, este estaba en malas condiciones pero podía hablar perfectamente

-a que se debe tu gran visita, Namikaze-dijo con burla Kimamaru

-donde está Sasuke-dijo serio Naruto, Kimamaru solo se puso a reír, el rubio lo agarró por el cuello-dímelo, de una maldita vez

-suéltame-dijo Kimamaru como pudo y Naruto lo soltó con brutalidad

-dímelo-exigió Naruto

-no te lo diré-dijo Kimamaru y vio como el rubio apretó los puños con fuerza-es muy dócil-dijo con una media sonrisa maliciosa y Naruto esto le dio mas rabia por que sabía a lo que se refería-se deja hacer todo lo que se le pide, le gusta lo que se le hace-Naruto cerró los ojos para contenerse-pero lo que mas me gusta es cuando grita de placer, por que ahí donde lo ves le gusta que se lo hagan con delicadeza-comenzó a reír-y sus ojos es lo que mas me gusta, sin vida, llenos de lágrimas que intenta que no salgan, es el éxtasis su cuerpo, ese chico a sido mío muchas veces, pero el problema es que ha sido de tantos, y él lo disfrutaba tanto, lo se por los gritos que daba, como a veces decía que pararan y no se le hacía caso eso es lo mejor que él dice que no y la verdad es que lo que quiere es que lo follemos-Naruto no aguantó mas y lo golpeó, siguió golpeándolo asta que no pudo mas, sus nudillos estaban rojos por la sangre de Kimamaru, el rubio lo miró y la cara de Kimamaru estaba ensangrentada y tenía una sonrisa

-dime donde lo tenéis-dijo con veneno Naruto

-te diré donde está Madara-dijo Kimamaru-pero ni sueñes que te diré donde está nuestra putita-Naruto entre cerró los ojos por la ira

-suelta lo que tienes que decir-dijo Naruto y Kimamaru sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººº

Estaba Naruto en la azotea de un edificio de la ciudad en frente de él estaba Madara mirándolo con seriedad, ningún agente de la policía sabía que estaba en ese lugar, cuando llegó se encontró con Zetsu y Madara, estos al ver al rubio corrieron en diferentes direcciones pensando que era una emboscada, pero grande fue la sorpresa de Madara que el rubio venía solo, pero lo que no sabía Madara es que Naruto antes de encontrar cara a cara con Madara y Zetsu hizo una llamada

-como has sabido donde me encontraba-dijo Madara

-uno de tus hombre me lo dijo-dijo Naruto serio-suelta el arma, y pelea contra mi-Madara sonrió y soltó su arma-si logras ganarme te daré la llave y si yo te gane me dices donde está Sasuke

-trato hecho-dijo sin pensar Madara, Naruto tiró su arma y se puso en posición de combate, Madara solo lo miraba con una media sonrisa

Naruto se abalanzó hacia Madara y los dos empezaron a pelear, con todo lo que tenían, se daban puñetazos y patadas con todas sus fuerzas, algunos golpes podían esquivarlos cosa que otros no, los dos tenían sangre por toda la cara y si a uno le dolía el costado al otro el hombro, Madara en un movimiento rápido cogió del cuello al rubio por detrás, a Naruto le costaba respirar y con el codo con todas sus fuerzas le dio en la boca del estómago a Madara, este dio unos pasos hacia atrás soltando a Naruto, Madara miraba con odio a Naruto y volvió a lanzarse en contra de él asta que con un fuerte puñetazo Naruto chocó contra la pared y Madara se acercó a él y sacó una navaja de grandes dimensiones de la parte de atrás del pantalón, Naruto vio el arma como se dirigía hacia él y con un movimiento rápido cogió la muñeca de Madara con fuerza y dio una patada en la pierna de Madara y los dos cayeron al suelo y empezaron a forcejear, asta que la navaja se clavó en el pecho de Madara, este que no quería perder giró su cabeza y vio una de las armas, Naruto como Madara seguían forcejeando en el suelo, Madara sin que Naruto se diera cuenta cogió el arma, y en medio del forcejeo se escuchó un disparo, Naruto estaba encima de Madara y se levantó, tenía muchos rasguños por su cuerpo y cara y miró a Madara con ira viendo como este estaba a punto de morir por el disparo y por donde se le clavó el cuchillo salía sangre

-has perdido, Madara-dijo Naruto serio el azabache sonrió-cumple por lo que hemos acordado

-solo te diré … que está … en el bosque-dijo Madara como pudo y cerró los ojos, Naruto le cogió de la ropa y lo sacudió

-no te mueras y especifica-gritó Naruto y Madara no hacía ningún movimiento-maldita sea se murió-soltando el cuerpo y empezó a caminar sabiendo que sus compañeros se habrían ocupado de Zetsu y salió del lugar-el bosque es muy grande-susurró Naruto-tardaré mucho de encontrarte, Sasuke

Continuará ….

Que os aparecido espero que os haya gustado, falta poco para el final … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Estaba en ese lugar desesperado llevaba por lo menos tres horas buscando y no encontraba nada, estaba cansado y se apoyó en un árbol un momento para descansar, miró el cielo que estaba oscuro y cerró los ojos con fuerza, su teléfono sonaba cada minuto y él no lo cogía mas que nada por que no podía perder el tiempo hablando por teléfono por que su prioridad era encontrar a Sasuke, no quería imaginarse como encontraría al azabache ya que seguro lo encontraría con la misma actitud como lo conoció en la escuela secundaria

**Recuerdo**

Era un día normal y corriente, había pocos alumnos en la escuela y Naruto ese día como se había levantado pronto llegó temprano a la escuela cosa rara en él, al entrar la clase estaba vacía, solo había un chico al fondo al lado de la ventana, Naruto no lo conocía, ya que seguramente era nuevo, sin pensarlo el rubio se acercó

-hola-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, el chico ni le miró-soy Naruto Namikaze, el chico en ese momento fue cuando miró al rubio con una expresión seria, Naruto pudo notar los ojos negros del chico que estaban vacíos y no expresaban nada-eres nuevo?-el chico siguió sin decir nada asta que giró la cara para seguir mirando por la ventana, este acto a Naruto le enfadó-eres un Teme amargado-Naruto se giró enfadado y se sentó dos puestos adelante del chico, este volvió a mirar a Naruto

-Namikaze, eh-susurró el chico, Naruto lo escuchó aunque el chico lo haya dicho flojo y lo miró serio, los dos se miraron a los ojos asta que el de los ojos negros giró su cara con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas el rubio se percató de eso y no le dio importancia

-de que conoces mi apellido-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar al azabache que este volvió a mirarle

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo serio, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido

-nunca creí que tendría aún Uchiha delante de mi

-de que conoces a los Uchiha

-se mas de lo que crees de tu familia-Sasuke solo entre cerró los ojos para luego suspirar con pesadez y mirar por la ventana, Naruto se dio cuenta de la melancolía y la tristeza de los ojos negros de su nuevo compañero de clase

**Fin Recuerdo**

Naruto al recordar como conoció a Sasuke se entristeció pero sobre todo como le costó tener un acercamiento con él, en ese tiempo no sabía mucho de los Uchiha solo lo justo por que su padre Minato a veces hablaba de esas cosas con su madre Kushina y con Kakashi cuando iba a casa, y si le sonó mas el apellido era por Obito Uchiha ya que tenía una buena relación con sus padres y no le agradó nada saber que Obito había sido asesinado por un miembro de su familia pero Naruto lo dejó pasar y quiso acercarse a Sasuke, le intrigaba mucho el por que era de esa forma y si podía ayudarle lo haría, le costó mucho ser amigo de Sasuke y cada vez tenían mas buena amistad asta Naruto consideraba a Sasuke como un hermano asta que un día se dio cuenta que lo que sentía hacia él no era nada de eso si no algo mas profundo y decidió que se le iba a confesar pero el día que lo iba a hacer Sasuke no fue a clase y los siguientes días tampoco fue, asta que se enteró que Sasuke se había ido con su tutor Madara Uchiha y que a la vez era su tío

Naruto suspiró fuertemente para hacer una pequeña sonrisa por que el destino los volvió a juntar al cabo de los años

**Recuerdo**

-tendréis un nuevo compañero-dijo Jiraya con seriedad en su oficina y allí se encontraba Sakura, Sai y Naruto, ese día Kakashi no fue por que estaba en una misión-él es Sasuke Uchiha-todos le miraron y Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos para luego ponerse serio ya que la mirada de Sasuke era seria y no le quitaba ojo de encima, Sai solo miraba a Sasuke sin ninguna expresión ya que él era a si, Sakura en cambio lo miraba con adoración-Sasuke ellos son Sakura, Sai y Naruto Uzumaki-señaló Jiraya a cada uno de los mencionados, Sasuke no dijo nada solo miraba al rubio-chicos espero que os portéis bien con vuestro nuevo compañero, ahora atrabajar-sin decir nada mas todos salieron en silencio del lugar menos Jiraya y se pusieron en sus sitios de trabajo, Sai miraba al nuevo con intensidad

-con que eres un Uchiha-dijo Sai y Sasuke le miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro-que sepas que los Uchiha no me gustan

-como si eso me importara-dijo sin ninguna emoción Sasuke

-Sasuke-dijo Sakura con algo de timidez, el mencionado ni la miró-quieres que te enseñe como funciona esto

-no-dijo seco Sasuke, hubo un silencio incómodo

-Naruto-dijo Sai y el mencionado lo miró ya que no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke-estás muy callado ese es raro en ti-se acercó al rostro del rubio con seriedad-estás estreñido?

-cállate Sai-dijo Naruto y se sentó en frente del ordenador y empezó a teclear, después de un rato de mirar al rubio Sakura y Sai se sentaron en sus sitios, Sasuke en cambio ya hacía un rato que estaba sentado, ninguno dijo nada, Sakura o Sai a veces hablaban entre ellos ya que el rubio como el nuevo no tenían intenciones de hacerlo y eso le extrañaba a Sakura como Sai tenía el rubio una expresión de enfadado y eso era raro en el rubio, el día pasó y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares para descansar

Naruto estaba en un antro bebiendo ya que en ver de ir a casa decidió ir a divertirse, pero encontró ese antro que estaba de moda y que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía y a si si encontraba alguna información sería muy bueno, se sentó en la barra y pidió lo mas fuerte que tenía, la verdad es que no quería trabajar lo que mas deseaba era quitarse de encima ese enfado que tenía, siguió bebiendo asta que sintió que ya estaba algo bebido pero consciente de sus actos, miró al lado para luego mirar al frente con seriedad

-no sabía que alguien como tú saliera a tomar-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-como puedes ver lo hago-dijo la persona que tenía al lado que le miraba con seriedad y también con algo de nostalgia-no deberías de beber mas

-que haces en un antro propiedad de Orochimaru-dijo Naruto mirando a la persona de al lado con seriedad-Sasuke

-como sabes que este lugar es de él

-se mas de lo que crees-dijo Naruto-por que te fuiste-directo lo dijo ya que esa pregunta se la quería hacer desde el momento que lo vio e hizo que no lo conocía y por eso Naruto hizo lo mismo, Sasuke suspiró y siguió mirando al rubio

-no es de tu incumbencia-dijo con frialdad Sasuke

-vuelves con esa actitud-dijo con un toque de decepción en la voz Naruto-típico de los Uchiha

-déjame en paz-Naruto se acabó de beber lo que le quedaba de beber en el vaso y pidió otro y el camarero se lo puso

-deberías de saber que vamos detrás del Orochimaru-dijo Naruto cuando el camarero no estaba a su lado

-y él detrás de ti, Namikaze-Naruto lo miró con seriedad

-soy Uzumaki-dijo Naruto-no vuelvas a decirlo otra vez … y sobre los que van detrás de mi son muchos, estoy acostumbrado

-que es lo que quieren que es tan importante y que lo tienes tú-dijo Sasuke serio, Naruto hizo una media sonrisa

-no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Naruto con frialdad y Sasuke se enfadó

-no te creas que habrá la misma amistad entre nosotros como la hubo en el pasado-dijo Sasuke

-sabes una cosa-dijo Naruto-no la quiero-el rubio pudo ver en los ojos negros decepción y tristeza y se bebió de un trago el contenido del baso-me voy-se levantó y se tambaleó-he bebido demasiado-el rubio iba a comenzar a caminar y volvió a tambalearse y Sasuke lo agarró, Naruto lo miró sin comprender-ya no eres tan reacio a tener contacto físico con alguien

-cállate, Dobe, tú no sabes nada-dijo Sasuke

-no vuelvas a decirme Dobe, Teme-dijo enfadado Naruto

-te llevaré a casa, en este estado no puedes moverte solo-dijo Sasuke poniendo su brazo en la cintura del rubio y el brazo del rubio en su cuello y con la mano libre le agarraba la mano, los dos ante ese contacto sintieron una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y no dijeron nada al respecto-vamos-los dos salieron del lugar y Sasuke metió al rubio en su coche, Naruto le indicó por donde tenía que ir asta que llegaron

-vivo aquí con mi madre-dijo Naruto-ahora no está, suelo alejarla de mi para no tener ningún problema-Sasuke lo miró sin entender-son cosas mías-el azabache y el rubio no hablaron nada mas y entraron al edificio asta que llegaron a donde vivía el rubio, Sasuke le ayudó a sentarse

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Sasuke

-espera Sasuke-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y el azabache lo miró, los dos se quedaron mirándose varios segundos, Sasuke se acercó al rubio-yo quería decirte algo

-no digas nada, Naruto-susurró Sasuke y el rubio vio en los ojos negros tantos sentimientos buenos hacia él que se alegró pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que Sasuke le besara con intensidad

**Fin Recuerdo**

Naruto sonrió ante ese recuerdo, esa fue la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, pasó su mano por su cabello rubio y su sonrisa desapareció y se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas y sus brazos en ellas y sin pensarlo empezó a salir lágrimas de sus ojos azules

**Recuerdo**

Era de noche, Naruto estaba en la habitación y acababa de poner a su hijo en la cuna, acarició el cabello del bebe con delicadeza y una sonrisa, se giró para salir de la habitación y su rostro cambió a enfado, entró a su habitación y en la cama sentado estaba Sasuke mirando por la ventana con una expresión de melancolía y tristeza

-se puede saber que te pasa-dijo enfadado Naruto, Sasuke solo cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y puso su rostro de frialdad se levantó y miró al rubio

-que crees que es lo que me pasa-dijo fríamente Sasuke

-llevas dos semanas extraño-dijo Naruto-ni si quieras miras a tu hijo

-mi hijo-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa de burla-yo no quise tenerlo-Naruto ante esa revelación abrió los ojos sorprendido

-que me estás insinuando

-que nunca quise ser Doncel-dijo Sasuke con frialdad e indiferencia-que nunca quise tener un hijo y que nunca quise tener un hijo tuyo-Naruto estaba en shock por lo que había dicho Sasuke y solo tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo iba hacer

-mi abuela dijo que después de tener el niño podrías tener depresión pos parto y que podrías rechazar a tu hijo-Sasuke sopló

-te lo volveré a repetir Naruto-dijo con seriedad Sasuke-no me interesa ese niño, lo que a mi me interesa es encontrar a Itachi Uchiha y matarlo-Naruto tenía sus ojos tapados por su cabello rubio y apretaba los puños

-si esa es tu decisión, no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino-dijo con ira Naruto-y si te atraviesas, te mataré con mis propias manos-por que a partir de ahora, lo que siento por ti es odio

-espero que lo cumplas, Naruto-dijo Sasuke y sin mas salió de la habitación pero antes de salir miró al rubio con tristeza y con lágrimas

**Fin Recuerdo**

-no lo cumplí-susurró Naruto-aún sigo amándote-miró al frente con los ojos rojos por el llanto y se levantó con decisión-tengo que encontrarte-y sin mas empezó la marcha

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba en esa habitación tan pequeña, no sabía que hacer, un segundo estaba en la cama y en otro segundo de pie caminando por el lugar, miraba por la pequeña ventana con odio, si la ventana fuera mas grande se escaparía de ese lugar pero Madara lo tenía planeado muy bien para que no escapara, se apoyó en la pared y se acarició su vientre abultado con una pequeña sonrisa

-tengo tantas ganas de tenerte en mis brazos-dijo Sasuke con cariño-y saber que estás bien, segura que ha tu hermano mayor Takeshi se pondrá feliz de tener un hermano o hermana-cerró los ojos y su sonrisa aún seguía-Takeshi como me fuera gustado estar contigo en estos años, ojala no fuera sido tan idiota y no haberte abandonado, todos estos años pensando que Itachi mató a todos y resulta que era mentira-unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-Madara me engañó durante tantos años y yo le creí, como pude creerle por todas las cosas que me hizo, soy tan idiota-se quitó las lágrimas con el puño y después bostezó se tumbó en la cama y se durmió

Abrió los ojos rápidamente por que sintió un ruido, se levantó con rapidez y se puso pegado en la pared con la respiración agitada, puso sus brazos alrededor de su vientre en señal de protección y sus lágrimas salieron sin pensarlo, lo admitía tenía miedo, no quería que viniera ni Madara ni ninguno de sus secuaces y le hiciera cualquier cosa, no quería que su bebe sufriera daños, se deslizó por la pared asta quedar agachado sin estar sentado, lloraba de la impotencia y la desesperación ya que en su estado no podía hacer nada para defenderse o defender a su bebe, en ese momento la puerta se abrió con un fuerte ruido y Sasuke puso sus brazos en sus oídos, pero no escuchó nada que se acercase a él, pasó un minuto y alguien se acercaba y Sasuke no miraba no quería saber quien era asta que sintió que unas manos se puso en sus hombros

-Sasuke-susurró la voz suave, Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa ya que reconocía esa voz perfectamente y lo miró-estás …

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke abrazando al rubio llorando y sin dejar que acabara de hablar-eres real, no eres un sueño

-soy real-dijo Naruto suavemente y con una pequeña sonrisa

-sabía que vendrías por nosotros

-nosotros-dijo sin entender Naruto y separándose de Sasuke y poniéndose de pie ya que estaba de cuclillas, el azabache también se puso de pie y se quitó las lágrimas y sonrió, Naruto lo vio de arriba abajo

-vamos a tener a otro hijo-dijo sin mas Sasuke-Madara se enfadó mucho cuando me trajo aquí estando embarazado-Naruto solo lo miraba y lo escuchaba y después en su mente solo la palabras otro hijo, sus ojos se entre cerraron y empezó a tambalearse-Naruto, estás bien-dijo preocupado Sasuke y se iba acercar pero Naruto fue mas rápido y cayó al suelo desmayado

Continuará …

Otro capítulo … que os aparecido? Comentar para saber si os gusta


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo que estaba muy cómodo y se dijo que estaba en una cama, miró sin mucho ánimos el lugar que era todo blanco, pero lo que mas le extrañó es que en esa habitación blanca se encontraban sus compañeros con una sonrisa en el rostro y también estaba su madre Kushina que esta estaba seria y asta podía decirse que enfadada, lo pasó por alto y se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared y recordó lo que había pasado, que estaba en el bosque de las afueras de Konoha buscando a Sasuke y cuando lo encontró estaba llorando pero cuando lo vio a él se puso feliz, pero cuando se levantaron vio que Sasuke estaba bastante gordo por a si decirlo y le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo suyo y de ahí no recuerda nada mas, Naruto negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-eso ha tenido que ser un sueño-susurró Naruto mas para si que para los presentes, entonces en ese momento recibió un golpe en la cabeza-pero que-dijo sin entender y miró a la persona que le golpeó que era su compañera de pelo rosa

-te lo mereces-dijo Sakura enfadada-por habernos preocupado y no coger el teléfono cuando te estábamos llamando

-no tenía tiempo para eso, Sakura-dijo Naruto

-no tenías tiempo-dijo con un tic en la ceja la chica de pelo rosa-te fuiste donde Madara tu solo sin decirnos nada, somos compañeros

-pero-dijo Naruto

-ni peros ni nada, Naruto-esta vez habló Kakashi con seriedad-has hecho mal y si Madara te fuera matada?

-no lo hizo y el que mató a Madara fui yo-dijo con seriedad Naruto-tenía cuentas pendientes con él

-yo también las tenía y no actué de esa forma-dijo Kakashi

-pero

-no Naruto-dijo Kakashi-actuaste irresponsablemente

-lo que te pasa es que a ti te fuera gustado matarlo-dijo Naruto

-no lo voy a negar-dijo Kakashi-Madara hizo daño a las personas que apreciaba, mató a sangre fría a mis amigos, Fugaku y Mikoto y no solo a ellos a mi pareja Obito, como crees que me siento, y para rematar a tu padre Minato, que también por casi me mata a mi

-y yo-dijo Naruto enfadado-Madara mató a Obito él era mi amigo como un hermano mayor y también a mi padre y por suerte a ti no te mató, y durante todos estos años Madara ha ido tras de mi por unos documentos y una llave maldita y no solo eso hizo daño a Sasuke desde que era pequeño … hice lo correcto y no me voy arrepentir-hubo silencio en el lugar durante varios minutos

-Naruto-dijo Jiraya serio-atrapemos a Zetsu y está metido entre rejas junto a Kimamaru, esos dos se van a pudrir en la cárcel

-se lo merecen-dijo Naruto y miró el lugar-y donde está Sasuke?-el rubio notó como el enfado de Kushina se acentuaba mas

-a él le dieron el alta esta mañana-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Ino

-tan pronto-dijo exaltado Naruto-él estaba mal

-Naruto has estado inconsciente dos días-dijo Shikamaru-eres muy problemático

-dos días-dijo Naruto incrédulo y escuchó las risas de otros de sus compañeros como Kiba, Neji y Shino-que tiene tanta gracia

-que por nada te desmayas y duermes durante dos días-dijo Kiba con burla, los demás hicieron una sonrisa

-como sigas burlándote de mi te golpearé y me dará igual que seas Doncel-dijo Naruto enfadado

-tranquilízate Naruto-dijo una chica castaña con dos moños llamada Tenten-lo importante es que todo a salido bien

-a ti te darán el alta hoy mismo, solo esperaba Tsunade a que despertaras-dijo Gaara un chico pelirrojo

-Gaara tú eres el único con corazón en este lugar-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y el pelirrojo se sonrojó-por eso te quiero

-Naruto-dijo Sai-me debes una salida ya que quedamos en salir para divertirnos y ahora con mas razón ya que los malos están muertos y encarcelados

-claro-dijo Naruto

-como cuando quedamos tu te estabas divirtiendo con Sasuke Uchiha te olvidaste de tu querido compañero-dijo Sai con una sonrisa, el rubio se sonrojó

-yo no me estaba divirtiendo-dijo con un puchero Naruto

-será mejor que te dejemos descansar, Tsunade vendrá en cualquier momento para darte de alta-dijo Jiraya y todos después de despedirse se fueron quedando solo Kushina que no apartaba su mirada de enfado de su único hijo

-mama-dijo Naruto para romper el hielo-donde está Takeshi?

-con Tsunade-dijo cortante Kushina

-creo que estás enfadada y lo entiendo hice las cosas sin pensar al ir donde Madara y …

-no Naruto-dijo Kushina cortando al rubio-estoy enfadada por eso y me alegra que estés bien pero a mi lo que me enfada es otra cosa y estoy realmente enfadada y me gustaría golpearte por que has caído en lo mismo y me dijiste que ya estaba olvidado-Naruto solo la miró para saber de que hablaba asta que comprendió

-hablas de Sasuke?

-eres listo cuando quieres-dijo Kushina-él te hizo daño y volviste caer y a él le dio igual dejarte no solo a ti si no a un bebe de dos meses

-se que dije que no quería saber nada de él pero él …

-él nada Naruto-gritó enfadada Kushina-te está manipulando y tú te dejas manipular, él se ve solo y quiere no estarlo y la forma mas fácil de no estar solo es estar contigo y con Takeshi y a si enmendar sus errores, que crees que hará en un futuro pues lo volverá hacer, te volverá abandonar y no solo a ti si no a tus hijos y esta vez no estaré para consolarte por que tú sabes como es él y te has dejado llevar por él

-mama-dijo Naruto tapando sus ojos con su pelo rubio

-cuanto tiempo estuviste encerrado en tu habitación sin salir por que ese chico te destrozó el corazón y no solo una vez si no dos, estuviste casi dos meses que parecías un muerto en vida y quieres que vuelva a pasar, yo no lo voy a permitir y a saber lo que planea-Naruto miró a Kushina con tristeza y aguantándose las ganas de llorar y a mujer tenía ira en sus ojos-él es el Doncel y asta es capaz de quitarte a tus hijos a Takeshi al que abandonó sin ningún remordimiento

-él no me haría eso

-puedes esperarte cualquier persona que para mi no tiene sentimientos para nadie y solo piensa en él-dijo Kushina dirigiéndose a la puerta-me llevaré a Takeshi a tu apartamento, te espero allí y luego me iré, solo piensa por una vez las cosas-la pelirroja se fue y mas salir les salieron lágrimas ya que había sido dura con su hijo pero él tenía que abrir los respecto a Sasuke, miró a su derecha y sentado en una silla estaba Sasuke con la cabeza gacha-espero que no vuelvas a meterte en la vida de mi hijo

Naruto se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse, cuando acabó miró hacia la ventana, miraba pensativo asta que supo lo que tenía que hacer

-Naruto-el rubio se giró y vio a su abuela Tsunade-puedes irte cuando quieras, ya tienes el alta

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto serio, la rubia lo miró-tu piensas igual que mi madre y seguro que Ero Sennin también

-pensamos lo mismo-dijo Tsunade-pero tú eres el que tiene que decidir aparte que tú eres el que lo conoces mas, si te enamoraste de él es por que viste algo bueno en él, solo te digo que decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyaré, y espero que elijas lo que elijas te haga feliz, no pienses en lo que dirán los demás si no piensa en tu felicidad

-gracias abuela-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

ººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su apartamento y nada mas cerrar la puerta su hijo Takeshi le abrazó

-papa-dijo Takeshi sonriendo-que bien que estés bien

-si estoy bien-dijo Naruto

-bueno-dijo Kushina-yo me voy

-mama-dijo Naruto con tristeza

-hijo, lo único que quiero es que no vuelvas a sufrir-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa y se fue

-papa, la abuela está extraña-dijo Takeshi

-tu me quieres, Takeshi?-dijo Naruto mirando los ojos azules de sus hijo

-mas que a nadie en el mundo-dijo Takeshi y Naruto sonrió

-y yo a ti ya que eres mi vida-dijo Naruto cogiendo en brazos a su hijo y sentándose en el sofá

-la abuela me a preguntado que si me gustaría tener una hermanita-dijo Takeshi y Naruto lo miró sin entender-yo le he dicho que si, que me gustaría ser un buen hermano mayor

-por que tu abuela te a preguntado algo a si?

-después de responderla le hice esa pregunta a la abuela-dijo Taleshi-y ella me dijo que tú mi papa tendréis otro hijo, eso significa que vamos a estar juntos?

-Takeshi, estás seguro que tu abuela te ha dicho algo a si?-el niño afirmó con la cabeza-entonces no fue mi imaginación-Naruto puso a su hijo en el sofá para que se sentara y el rubio se tiró para atrás-ahora entiendo por que hablaba en plural

-papa, te ocurre algo?-dijo preocupado Takeshi

-no-dijo Naruto levantándose-llamaré a Sasuke para que venga aquí

-que bien, a si podré conocerlo ya que en estos días no he podido-dijo contento Takeshi

-él y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente y no quiero que te hagas ninguna ilusión

-no te entiendo

-que por que vallas a tener un hermano no significa que él y yo vallamos a estar juntos-dijo Naruto

-entiendo-dijo con tristeza Takeshi

-se que te gustaría eso pero

-papa no tienes que decirme nada, no me gustaría que estuvieras triste para que yo sea feliz por que quiero que mis padres estén juntos … he vivido sin él estos años puedo seguir haciéndolo-Naruto sonrió con tristeza y el niño se fue a su cuarto

-ahora debo de saber el número de Sasuke-dijo Naruto y llamó por teléfono-Hinata, me tienes que hacer un favor, encuentra el número de teléfono de Sasuke Uchiha-esperó unos minutos-de acuerdo, ahora apunto-cogió papel y boli y empezó anotar-gracias Hinata, nos vemos-colgó para luego mirar el número y marcó, esperó unos tonos asta que una voz sonó-Sasuke? Ah eres tú Suigetsu, quiero que me hagas un favor, dile a Sasuke o convéncelo para que venga a mi apartamento, tengo algo importante de que hablar con él-escuchó a la otra persona-gracias por decirle, le espero aquí, adiós-colgó y lanzó el teléfono al sofá con despreocupación

Pasó una media hora y tocaron a la puerta, Naruto se levantó del sofá y abrió, delante del rubio estaba Sasuke que su expresión no decía nada esto a Naruto le hizo suspirar fuertemente

-pasa-dijo Naruto y el azabache entró y Naruto cerró la puerta

-que es lo que quieres-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia y sentándose en el sofá-sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia y menos si estoy en este estado

-te estoy viendo y no me lo creo-dijo Naruto incrédulo

-ve al punto, Naruto-el rubio se puso serio

-que es lo que quieres-dijo Naruto

-yo, nada-dijo Sasuke-que te hace pensar que quiero algo

-por que desde el día que te conocí me has fastidiado y estoy seguro que ahora también quieres fastidiarme

-crees que estar en estos momentos embarazado de ti es para fastidiarte-dijo Sasuke alterado

-puede que no sea mío-dijo Naruto y el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que nunca pensó que Naruto le dijera algo a si-te recuerdo que te me lanzaste en cima a saber si eso no lo hacías con otros-Naruto en ese momento recibió un puñetazo en la cara de parte de Sasuke y el rubio retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás

-si has hecho que viniera para humillarme lo has conseguido, nunca pedí tener la vida que he tenido-dijo Sasuke intentando aguantar las lágrimas

-solo te voy a decir una cosa Uchiha, no vas a volver hacerme el daño que me hiciste por que eres una persona inestable y menos me vas a quitar a mi hijo, por que no lo voy a permitir-Sasuke miró al rubio con tristeza

-crees que te voy a quitar a Takeshi?-dijo incrédulo Sasuke-creía que me conocías, pero si es eso lo que …

-yo no quiero estar contigo-los dos adultos miraron al niño que había gritado enfadado y que había interrumpido a Sasuke-para mi no eres nada importante-Takeshi se acercó a Naruto y lo agarró de sus pierna-yo quiero estar con mi papa por que siempre ha estado conmigo y tú te fuiste y no te importó el daño que estabas causando-Naruto tenía la cabeza agachada y sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello rubio, en cambio Sasuke solo miraba al niño con tristeza y las lágrimas le empezaron a salir sin poder contenerlas-tú no me querías por eso me dejaste, no te importó en este tiempo nada si estaba enfermo o no, nada-gritó mas fuerte-y ahora quieres separarme de mi papa, pues yo no quiero, no quiero estar con una persona como tú que solo piensa en si mismo-el niño de la impotencia que sentía empezó a llorar y escondió su cara en la pierna del rubio-eres malo-susurró

-yo … yo no quiero eso-susurró Sasuke mirando al niño y luego miró al rubio-Naruto-el rubio no reaccionaba y Sasuke se acercó a él poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y lo zarandeó pero el rubio estaba mudo no decía nada-Naruto, por favor-con las lágrimas cayendo con desesperación por su rostro-yo no iba … hacer tal cosa … por favor dile … no quiero que me odie … mas de lo que me odia … te lo suplico … se que hice mal … en dejaros a los dos … sobre todo a mi hijo … pero yo …

-tú que Sasuke-dijo enfadado Naruto-tenías dos opciones en quedarte o irte y elegiste la de irte, y que conseguiste nada, por que estabas equivocado en lo que pasó realmente-quitó con brusquedad las manos del azabache de sus hombros

-se que fui un idiota en irme, pero yo-Sasuke se puso su mano en la boca para acallar los sonidos que salían de ella

-pero tú, pero tú, siempre has sido tú-gritó Naruto-y los demás que, desde el día que te conocí estabas en tu mundo, lamentándote como era tu vida y el por que tu tío Madara te hacía aquello y por que Itachi hacía lo otro, nunca miraste a las personas que estaban a tu alrededor a las que te querían, te largaste aquella vez y sabías que te ibas a ir y no me dijiste nada, ni siquiera en lo que te hacía ese maldito de Madara, tú sabías quien era mi padre, si me lo fueras dicho te fuéramos ayudado, pero no preferiste callártelo por que a si podías dar mas pena, es eso no, Sasuke, eso querías dar pena, pues sabes conmigo no dabas pena me dabas lástima y sabes por que, porque una persona que presumía de ser inteligente no lo era, preferiste el camino mas fácil-Sasuke solo lo miraba y le daba la razón él al haber sido amigo de Naruto le podía haber contado y no lo hizo sabiendo de quien era hijo, por que conocía cada movimiento que hacía Minato Namikaze gracias a Madara, prefirió callar a parte que Madara lo tenía amenazado-después volviste aparecer en mi vida, pensé que era el destino pero no, tú trabajabas para Orochimaru y estabas ahí para seguir mis pasos, nunca entendí que te vi ni el por que me enamoré de ti cuando estábamos en la escuela-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa revelación

-estabas enamorado de mi-dijo Sasuke sin creérselo-no puede ser, tú no me dabas indicios

-que quería que hiciera-dijo Naruto-que me fuera puesto delante de ti a saltar de felicidad y diciendo que te amaba y eras el mejor en todo, ese no es mi estilo, y ni sueñes que lo haré -Sasuke suspiró para tranquilizarse y estar nervioso no era bueno para su estado

-puede que lo que hayas dicho tengas razón-dijo Sasuke con tristeza-como tu sabes mi clavario comenzó desde muy niño, a lo primero no sabía si lo que me estaban, haciendo estaba bien o mal, pero a medida que estaba creciendo me di cuenta que no estaba bien, luego vino la muerte de mis padres y la de mi tío Obito y por las palabras que me decía culpaban a Itachi, mi error fue creerle, pero que iba hacer era un niño, y a la única persona que tenía era a él, yo iba creciendo y lo que me hacía era peor, me vendía, asta llegué a pensar que lo que me pasaba no era tan malo y lo que yo servía era para eso-sonrió tristemente-luego apareciste tú, yo era nuevo en la escuela y tú insistías en un acercamiento entre los dos, llegué a pensar que solo me querías para lo que me querían todos y me di cuenta que no, que me querías como un amigo y asta como un hermano y yo tenía los mismos sentimientos que tú por que cuando estaba contigo me hacías olvidar las cosas que me hacía hacer Madara, desde la edad de los siete años a los quince tuve cuatro abortos y ni siquiera sabía quien era el padre, por eso odiaba ser Doncel, cuando Madara se enteraba de mis embarazos, me golpeaba asta que abortaba-suspiró con tristeza y Naruto lo miraba en shock ya que eso no lo sabía-sin saber por que empecé a tener sentimientos por ti sentimientos que no entendía asta que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, mi gran error fue decirle a Madara mis sentimientos por ti por que yo no quería estar con otras personas y menos con él, me golpeó asta que quedé inconsciente y es cuando me dijo que tenía negocios fuera del país y que mi esos negocios me gustaban, yo no quería ir pero me amenazó que te mataría a ti y a toda tu familia, nunca le dije cual era tu apellido o si no lo fuera tenido mas fácil ya que Madara conocía a Minato Namikaze tu padre, a los tres días de decirme nos fuimos, yo no podía decirte nada, estaba amenazado y no quería que te hiciera algo por eso no te dije … legamos al nuevo país y mi vida seguía igual, los hombres pagaban por mis servicios, tres hombres al día cuatro, ese era el pan de cada día, y me volví a quedar embarazado y lo volví a perder, me faltaba dos días por cumplir la mayoría de edad y es cuando conocí a Orochimaru, él nunca me puso una mano encima, aunque parezca raro, yo era serio frío distante, él solo me dijo se por lo que estás pasando y te sacaré de aquí-Sasuke lloraba y no podía parar-pero con una condición, debía de trabajar para él, yo acepté, al cabo de el tiempo Orochimaru iba de atrás de lo que quería Madara nunca supe de que se trataba y no me importaba mi objetivo era matar a Itachi, a mi me mandó una misión infiltrarme en la policía para acercarme a ti, fue fácil meterme en la policía, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que me pusieran en tu equipo, yo siempre tuve contacto con Orochimaru, cuando me enteré que estaba embarazado otra vez mi mundo se vino a bajo, sinceramente no quería tenerlo para mi objetivo era un problema, pero enseguida me di cuenta que el problema no era estar embarazado si no yo, tenía miedo por si pasaba lo mismo que las anteriores veces, soñaba que venía Madara y haría que perdiera a mi hijo a nuestro hijo y decidí alejarme, no quería que Madara se enterase de eso, pero también tenía en mente en encontrar a Itachi y matarlo, lo tenía decidido sabía que el niño estaría bien contigo y yo me largaría, le diría a Orochimaru que la misión era fallida, que nunca pude tener un contacto contigo mas allá de lo profesional y es lo que hice, nunca pondría la vida de mi hijo y la tuya en peligro, y si volví acercarme a ti es por que Madara me amenazó que haría daño a Takeshi y por eso me presenté en tu casa, necesitaba tenerte ocupado, distraído y buscar la llave y los documentos ya que en el tiempo que estuve contigo nunca te pregunté por eso ni busque nada, la relación que tuvimos para mi fue real pero yo la estropeé y estoy pagando, siento mucho todo, dejar a mi hijo, a nuestro hijo pero sobre todo a ti al amor de mi vida, se que no puedes creer en mis sentimientos, lo entiendo te he hecho daño diciéndote mentiras, por que haber tenido un hijo contigo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado ya que contigo no fue nada obligado ni pagado-se quitó las lágrimas con su puño-se que piensas lo peor de mi y que tu madre me odie y tus conocidos mas cercanos, el pasado no lo puedo cambiar, ojala pudiera y yo no fuera hecho lo que hice, por que me perdí todo relacionado con mi hijo, su primera palabra sus primeros pasos-las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos negros y se las quitaba con sus puños con fuerza-cuando sabía que no estabas venía a este lugar, eso me hacía daño pero no lo podía negar, yo no quiero quitarte a Takeshi ni se me pasó por la cabeza, tú le has criado tú no te has alejado de él, yo no hecho nada, y la verdad es que no merezco ni verlo, pero ese sentimiento es mas fuerte, solo quiero un acercamiento con él, saber lo que le gusta lo que le disgusta, pero eso es imposible-sonrió con amargura-tú me odias y Takeshi también y os comprendo, yo no puedo pediros nada a ninguno de los dos-se quitó con la mano las últimas lágrimas-al estar embarazado puede que haga con mi hija lo que no pude con mi hijo, pero al que pienses que la niña no es tuya me da igual, la vida me da otra oportunidad y no la voy a dejar escapar, y si en algún momento quieres verla no te lo voy a impedir, tú eres su padre y si Takeshi quiere ver a su hermana tampoco le impediré-le dio la espalda a Naruto que este estaba en shock y no reaccionaba, Takeshi también miraba a Sasuke con tristeza y con ganas de llorar, era pequeño pero entendió que Sasuke sufrió mucho y que su vida no ha sido fácil-yo te amo, Naruto y a ti también te quiero Takeshi-Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta de salida y puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió

-espera-dijo Takeshi, Sasuke solo paró-se que soy pequeño, pero se perfectamente lo que siento y como decirlo, me suelen decir que para mi edad soy un genio-sonrió el niño, Sasuke no hizo ningún movimiento-si no me vas a separar de mi papa, a mi me gustaría conocer a mi hermanita y también a ti-Sasuke sonrió

-gracias-dijo Sasuke y supo que Naruto no diría nada y decidió irse y cerró la puerta

-papa-dijo Takeshi mirando al rubio

-si quieres conocerlo, me alegro, es tu padre, no es tan malo como quiere aparentar-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste-tienes derecho a pasar tiempo con él, en cambió yo no quiero volver a sufrir por él-Takeshi lo miró con tristeza y lo abrazó y Naruto lo correspondió-con que es una niña

-la protegeré mucho, papa

-la protegeremos-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste

Continuará …..

Que os aparecido … comentar para saber lo que opináis de este capítulo


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Sasuke estaba en su nuevo apartamento hacía un mes de que había hablado con Naruto, a su hijo lo veía de vez en cuando y a Naruto menos, el apartamento constaba de dos habitaciones un baño, el comedor junto con la cocina pequeña, hacía unos días que lo había adquirido, en esos momentos estaba arreglando una de las habitaciones que era para su hija, Sasuke estaba cansado, había pintado la habitación el día anterior y ahora estaba poniendo la cuna y algunas estanterías, estaba entretenido, pero el cansancio se le notaba, a parte al estar embarazado se cansaba mas rápido, se pasó el brazo por la frente para quitarse el sudor

-lo dejaré para mañana-se dijo para él-no sabía que era tan complicado-suspiró y miró al techo con nostalgia-la otra vez no fue tan complicado-sonrió con nostalgia-normal, lo hizo todo Naruto y yo no hice nada, me daba igual-se fue a la sala con pasos cansados y se sentó poniendo las piernas en la mesa-sabes una cosa Mikoto, cuando estuve embarazado de tu hermano no tenía ganas de nada era como que me quitaba todas las fuerzas, pero tú me das mucha energía, puede que seas una niña inquieta, aunque estás aquí dentro-puso sus manos en su gran vientre-no paras de moverte-miró al frente para luego levantarse-necesito una ducha-se dirigió al baño y se metió a la ducha después de quitarse la ropa, la ducha fue rápida y luego se vistió con un peto azul y una camiseta blanca, se fue a la cocina y abrió la nevera y miró lo que había asta que sus ojos vieron unos tomates rojos bastante apetecibles para Sasuke-si pudiera comerlos-dijo con tristeza-pero no puedo-entre cerró los ojos sin quitar la vista de los tomates-me los comeré aunque tú no quieras-cogió un tomate y lo miró, le dio un tic en el ojos y luego se puso morado dejando el tomate en la nevera para lego correr al baño y vomitar, después salió-lo que daría por comer un tomate-su rostro se enfureció-solo quieres comer Ramen, no es justo-fue a la cocina y puso a hervir agua para luego sacar el Ramen instantáneo con enfado, espero a que el agua hierva para luego echarla en los fideos y empezar a comer, cuando acabó recogió todo y lo tiró a la basura y se sentó en la silla-en otras circunstancias me sentaría en el sofá y me pondría a leer pero de unos mese para aquí no puedo ni leer por que no puedo estar quieto-se levantó-me largo de aquí-cogió las llaves y se fue del apartamento

Sasuke caminaba por las calles con una bolsa de bollos de chocolate comiendo y mirando cada tienda, asta que paró viendo una tienda de gominotas, seguía comiendo los bollos sin dejar de mirar las golosinas con deseo

-Sasuke-dijo una voz detrás de él

-estoy ocupado-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-haciendo que-dijo la misma voz de chico a sus espaldas

-intentando no entrar para comprar golosinas y comérmelas en una sentada-dijo de mal humor Sasuke, la otra persona lo miró a la cara

-pero estás comiendo bollos y por la mancha que tienes en los labios son de chocolate-Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada

-no es culpa mía, idiota-gritó Sasuke-a esta niña le gusta demasiado el dulce y me hace que no pare comer de toda esta porquería … a mi no me gusta el dulce

-Deidara-dijo la otra persona que estaba con el rubio de pelo largo-no te metas con él, está embarazado y no sabe muy bien lo que hace

-pero Itachi, no ves la cara de gula que tiene tu hermano-dijo con burla Deidara

-no tengo cara de gula-gritó Sasuke-y no pienso comer golosina-se metió un bollo de chocolate a la boca mirando a los dos chicos con los ojos entre cerrados-que hacéis por aquí

-estamos en la calle-dijo Deidara-no tenemos que pedirte permiso

-me largo-dijo Sasuke de mal humor y mordiendo otro trozo de bollo de chocolate

-tío Itachi, aquí tienes las golosinas-dijo de mal humor el niño que acababa de salir de la tienda con una bolsa de golosinas y alzándolas, Itachi cogió la bolsa y cogió una golosina, Sasuke que lo vio todo miraba la bolsa de golosinas como si fuera un gran trofeo muy deseado-no te las comas todas, le quiero dar a mi papa

-no entiendo como no te gustan-dijo Itachi saboreando la golosina en su boca y con otra en la mano, Sasuke seguía mirándolo y miró la golosina que tenía en la mano, Sasuke se metió el último trozo del bollo a la boca con ira y empezó a masticar, sin mas Sasuke se abalanzó hacia Itachi para quitarle la golosina, todos se asustaron, Takeshi que no se había dado cuenta de Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia atrás por el susto

-delicioso-susurró Sasuke metiéndose la golosina en la boca con lo que le quedaba de bollo

-eres asqueroso-dijo Deidara

-por casi me arrancas la mano-dijo Itachi

-te lo mereces-dijo Sasuke

-tienes en los labios chocolate-dijo Takeshi, Sasuke lo miró y con la mano se quitó el chocolate de los labios

-valla ejemplo le das a tu hijo-dijo Deidara negando con la cabeza

-como llevas el cuarto de Mikoto-dijo Itachi para cambiar de conversación ya que la mirada de Sasuke hacia Deidara parecía de un asesino asueldo

-bien-dijo Sasuke mirando a su hermano-solo me falta algunas estanterías

-que rápido-dijo asombrado Deidara

-Mikoto tiene mucha energía y no me deja parar, pero yo soy mas fuerte que eso y decidí dejarlo-dijo Sasuke

-si por eso estás en la calle y no durmiendo-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa

-cuando no tenga esta barriga te mataré Deidara-dijo Sasuke

-tío Itachi, me quiero quedar con mi padre-dijo Takeshi y todos le miraron pero Sasuke con sorpresa

-como me has dicho-dijo extrañado Sasuke

-que yo sepa eres mi padre, pero si quieres no te lo vuelvo a decir-dijo Takeshi mirando al suelo

-no es eso-dijo Sasuke-es que no me lo habías dicho antes

-algún día tendría que empezar a decirte-dijo Takeshi-me gustas Sasuke, no eres malo, y el tiempo que he pasado contigo me he dado cuenta que mi papa tenía razón, que eres muy buena persona al igual que el tío Itachi y Deidara

-estoy feliz-dijo Sasuke con lágrimas y abrazó al niño por primera vez y fue correspondido-te quiero, me alegra tanto que me veas como tu padre, no como la persona que te abandonó

-eso es pasado Sasuke-dijo Itachi sonriendo y Deidara también sonreía-ahora solo céntrate en el presente

-si-dijo Sasuke separándose del niño que este sonreía y miró a Itachi

-tío Itachi-dijo Takeshi-coge algunas golosinas, que las demás se las tengo que llevar a papa

-Naruto a veces es como crío-dijo Itachi dando la bolsa de golosinas a Takeshi

-mira quien habla-dijo Deidara, Itachi lo miró con enfado-Sasuke te encargamos a Takeshi, se lo llevas a Naruto

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke con un suspiro

-nos vemos y si quieres que te ayudemos en algo en el apartamento nos dices-dijo Itachi

-ya os he dicho a todos que lo quiero hacer todo solo-dijo Sasuke y miró al niño que este agarró la mano de Sasuke y este le sonrió

-vamos al parque-dijo Takeshi-y después a comer, después al parque de diversiones

-un momento-dijo Sasuke-al parque de diversiones será que no

-por que-dijo Takeshi con un puchero

-solo mírame-dijo Sasuke señalando su cuerpo-no podré subirme a nada

-vale-dijo Takeshi triste pero luego se le iluminó los ojos-podríamos ir a casa de papa y ver una película, ya que él estará, hoy vendrá pronto de la comisaría-Sasuke miró hacia al lado con algo de tristeza y fue notado por el niño-mi papa te quiere mucho-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior-si pasas mas tiempo con él estoy seguro que volveréis a estar juntos-Sasuke cerró lo ojos para luego abrirlos y miró al niño intentando ocultar la tristeza que reflejaba en ellos

-no has dicho que quieres ir al parque?-dijo Sasuke sonriendo con esfuerzo, Takeshi solo le miraba notando la tristeza en Sasuke

-si vamos-dijo Takeshi y los dos agarrados de la mano se fueron hacia el parque

Sasuke y Takeshi después de ir al parque y a comer fueron al apartamento de Naruto, cuando tocaron a la puerta abrió Naruto solo con unos pantalones y pelo mojado y toalla en el cuello ya que acababa de salir de la ducha, Sasuke lo miró de arriba abajo y Naruto miró a Sasuke extrañado ya que no sabía que iba a traer a Takeshi

-papi-dijo Takeshi alegre-he pasado el día con papa-entró dentro

-que bien-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto y miró a Sasuke-si quieres pasar, pasa

-creo que mejor me voy a casa-dijo Sasuke

-por que-dijo Takeshi-podemos ver una película los tres juntos, como una familia-ante eso último hubo silencio, los dos adultos miraron al suelo, el niño al ver esto sopló fuerte y agarró las manos de sus padres y los sentó en el sofá juntos-veamos una película-siguió mirando a los adultos y rodó los ojos, cogió el mando y apretó el play y se sentó al lado de Naruto

Estuvieron viendo la película en silencio, Takeshi de vez en cuando hacía un comentario que era respondido por Naruto, la película estaba por acabar ya que habían matado al malo, Sasuke cuando iba la película por la mitad empezó a mover el pie haciendo ruido y a si asta que se acabó, Naruto al tener al lado a Sasuke el sonido del pie le ponía nervioso y cuando Takeshi se levantó para quitar la película

-cenemos juntos-dijo feliz Takeshi mirando a sus padres

-con tal sin estar haciendo nada por mi no hay problema-dijo Sasuke levantándose-haré yo la cena

-no-gritó Naruto, el niño y Sasuke le miraron sin entender-lo que quiero decir es que te sientes, recuerda que estás embarazado-Sasuke lo miró con enfado

-tú mismo lo has dicho estoy embarazado no enfermo-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-es mejor que estés quieto, no es bueno para el niño-dijo con la misma acritud de enfadado Naruto

-no es un niño es una niña-dijo Sasuke dando un paso hacia Naruto, Takeshi miraba a sus padres con los ojos entre cerrados

-eso es lo de menos, debes de estar en reposo y sin hacer nada-dijo Naruto dando un paso a delante hacia Sasuke

-que no estoy enfermo, maldita sea-gritó Sasuke dando el último paso y quedando centímetros del rostro del rubio, Takeshi sabiendo que sobraba decidió irse a su habitación cosa que sus padres no se dieron cuenta

-estas embarazado-gritó Naruto

-y a ti que te importa si estoy embarazado

-me importa mucho, por que es mi hijo-gritó Naruto

-es hija-gritó Sasuke-y se llama Mikoto, no la cambies de sexo

-ya la has puesto nombre-dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos es su cabello rubio nervioso y revolviéndolo

-eres un idiota-gritó Sasuke-solo te acuerdas de lo que quieres-se tranquilizó un poco-decidimos que tú pondrías el nombre de nuestro primer hijo y yo del segundo-Naruto lo miró con incredulidad

-e … ese no es el caso-dijo Naruto-la cuestión es que no harás nada y te quedaras aquí tranquilo

-te he dicho que no-gritó Sasuke

-por que eres tan terco

-es que no te das cuenta que no puedo quedarme quieto-gritó Sasuke-voy a tener una niña hiperactiva como tú y no me deja quedarme quieto-miró a la besa que estaba la bolsa de golosinas, quedaban pocas pero las cogió para volver en la posición en la que estaba con el rubio para empezar a comer las golosinas-y no puedo de dejar de comer dulces, y todo es culpa tuya-Naruto suspiró

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-pero la cena la haremos entre los dos-Sasuke le miró con enfado para luego sonreír

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, los dos se dirigieron a la cocina y empezaron a preparar la cena, se hablaron los justo y cuando estuvo lista prepararon la mesa y llamaron Takeshi, el niño salió de su habitación y se sentó en la mesa

-sabéis lo que me dijo la abuela Kushina?-dijo Takeshi

-el que-dijo Naruto

-que le encantaría ir de boda-dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa-y que deberías de casarte papa-Naruto lo miró con una ceja alzada y Sasuke miró el plato con enfado-dice que es hora de que asientas la cabeza y que te cases para que por fin seamos familia

-dile a tu abuela que no se meta en mi vida privada-dijo Naruto

-pero papa, yo también quiero que seamos una familia-dijo Takeshi

-a que te refieres?-dijo Naruto

-lo que se refiere la abuela y yo es que queremos que os caséis los dos de una vez, y si sale mal, pues salió mal que ella estará contigo siempre y con sus nietos-dijo Takeshi serio

-Takeshi-dijo Naruto-eso no lo ha dicho tu abuela, si no lo estás diciendo tú

-yo quiero que estéis juntos-dijo Takeshi y Sasuke miró al niño-tan difícil es intentarlo? Estoy yo que soy vuestro hijo y también mi hermana, merecemos tener una familia y que nuestros padres estén juntos, por lo menos saber que lo han intentado-Naruto cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos

-has acabado de comer, Takeshi?-dijo Naruto y Sasuke miró al rubio

-si-dijo Takeshi

-déjanos solos-dijo tranquilamente Naruto, el niño miró al rubio unos segundos para luego irse a su habitación y los dos adultos se quedaron solos

-recogeré la mesa-dijo Sasuke

-déjalo-dijo Naruto-luego se puede hacer-se levantó de la silla-creo que tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros

-no te tienes que sentir obligado-dijo Sasuke

-no lo estoy-dijo Naruto y se encaminó hacia el sofá para luego sentarse, Sasuke le siguió y se sentó a su lado-durante este tiempo he estado pensando, y en el tiempo que has estado fuera de mi vida lo he intentado y la verdad no he podido-sonrió el rubio-siempre has sido desde que te conocí alguien especial, y si no tuviéramos ningún hijo en común lo seguirías siendo y no me fuera olvidado de ti, lo que quiero decir que el echo de tener hijos no es el motivo de seguir pensando en ti o tener sentimientos hacia ti-Sasuke le miró-lo que quiero es se feliz y me imagino que tú también quieres serlo, y se desde hace mucho que mi felicidad es contigo por que tú eres mi debilidad, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás

-Naruto, me estás diciendo que quieres que intentemos de volver de nuevo?-dijo Sasuke serio-yo no quiero obligarte a eso por estar embarazado o por que tengamos un hijo o por que él quiera que estemos juntos

-por una vez quise ser egoísta, mas que nada por que creía que me ibas dejar de nuevo y no quería pasar por lo mismo-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar al frente-pero en este tiempo he estado pensando y eso no es lo mío-sonrió el rubio y el azabache también-que me da igual volver a sufrir aunque tenga que pasar por lo mismo mil veces, solo por tenerte una vez mas, no lo quiero hacer por Takeshi ni por el niño que estás esperando-Sasuke le dio un tic en ojo

-lo haces a posta, verdad

-el que-dijo Naruto con inocencia

-de decir que voy a tener un niño, por que esta vez es la última vez que te lo diré, por que es una niña y se llama Mi … Mn-no pudo acabar por que Naruto lo besó en los labios, Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos de lo sorprendido que estaba

-lo se perfectamente-dijo Naruto después de separarse-es una niña, se llamará Mikoto por tu madre y si lo hago es por que te enfadas, y enfadado me encantas y me divierte, te recuerda eso algo?

-eres un idiota me repites las frases-dijo Sasuke

-a si-dijo con diversión Naruto

-eso que enfadado me encantas y que me divierte, eso te lo decía yo a ti-dijo Sasuke acercándose a los labios del rubio-para mi también eres muy importante-poniendo sus manos en la cara del rubio-siempre te lo he dicho, mi cuerpo solo acepta el tuyo, y no solo mi cuerpo, mi alma y sobre todo mi corazón te acepta a ti-Sasuke besó los labios del rubio con lentitud y fue correspondido de la misma forma, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron quedando a pocos centímetros-te amo-susurró en cima de los labios del rubio para volver a besarle

-yo también te amo-susurró Naruto después del beso para luego mirarse a los ojos y cada uno empezó a tocar la cara del otro con delicadeza sin quitarse la mirada de sus ojos y sonriéndose-ven aquí, idiota-acercando a Sasuke a su pecho y poniendo su mano en su vientre, Sasuke podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del rubio y rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus brazos

-te echado tanto de menos-susurró Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa-y te amo tanto

-yo también te echado de menos, princesa-Sasuke al escuchar eso se mordió el labio infiero

-si supieras lo que he echado en falta que me digas princesa

-para mi siempre serás mi princesa

-y para mi tu serás mi bebe-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa escuchando un bufido del rubio

-Sasuke, si estamos juntos-dijo Naruto sintiendo el abrazo a su cintura mas fuerte-vente a vivir con nosotros, sabes que hay un cuarto disponible

-quieres que venga aquí a vivir para ponerme en un cuarto solo?-dijo Sasuke levantando un poco la cabeza para mirar al rubio

-la habitación sería para la niña-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se acomodó

-te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro-dijo Naruto

-es respecto a lo que guardias tan celosamente, pero si no me quieres decir, no me digas, solo tengo curiosidad de lo que querían

-en los documentos pone el lugar exacto donde está la caja y la llave la abre-dijo Naruto

-no me refería exactamente a eso

-lo que contiene es un elixir de la vida eterna, no en vejeces ni nada, te quedas con la apariencia de cuando te tomas el elixir-dijo Naruto serio y acariciando los cabellos azabaches de Sasuke

-y tú lo has visto?

-no, ni me interesa, piensa que igual que nacemos tenemos que crecer y si crecemos también tenemos que envejecer, eso es ley de vida

-opino igual-dijo Sasuke-y la llave?-escuchó la risa del rubio

-yo creía que eras listo

-que quieres decir-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto que este le miró

-Shiringan te lo dijo-dijo Naruto sin quitar su sonrisa divertida-te la podías haber llevado, pero es algo difícil, ya que solo me permite a mi tocarlo

-tocarlo?

-si-dijo Naruto y Sasuke abrió los ojos

-Kyubi-susurró Sasuke y Naruto amplió la sonrisa y Sasuke empezó a reír abiertamente-no me lo fuera imaginado nunca

-Kyubi-dijo Naruto y el zorro vino rápido a su dueño rubio que este le acarició la cabeza y luego acarició el cuello y se mostró en el collar que tenía agarrada una llave

-les fuera costado mucho conseguirla-dijo Sasuke

-por lo menos la mano-dijo Naruto

-sabes, eres muy listo-dijo Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó al oído del rubio-estoy cansado, vamos a dormir-Naruto no dijo nada y los dos se levantaron y se fueron a la habitación del rubio para ir a dormir

Sasuke se despertó de repente, con cuidado se levantó de la cama agarrándose el vientre y respirando con dificultad por la boca, cogió el teléfono de la mesita y marcó y esperó a que contestaran

-Tsunade-dijo Sasuke como pudo-si soy yo-creo que ya viene-se apoyó en la pared aguantándose el dolor que sentía y su respiración cada vez era con mas dificultad-no hace falta que envíe una ambulancia, me llevará Naruto-cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar aguantar el dolor-estoy en su apartamento, nos vemos en el hospital y Naruto te explicará-cortó la llamada y respiró profundamente para dirigirse a la cama donde el rubio dormía tan tranquilamente-Naruto-susurró-Naruto-volvió a susurrar y lo movió, pero al ver que no había indicios de que Naruto despertara Sasuke sin pensarlo le pellizcó en el brazo, Naruto despertó con rapidez y miró con en fado a Sasuke

-que te pasa-dijo Naruto enfadado-como tú no puedes dormir vienes y me despiertas

-me tienes que llevar al hospital-susurró Sasuke, el rubio al sentir eso abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se levantó

-que … que quieres decir con eso-dijo nervioso Naruto

-va ha nacer

-que bien-dijo Naruto entre cerrando los ojos y aparentemente calmado

-estás madurando Naruto creí que te ibas a desmayar cuando te dijera-dijo Sasuke aguantando el dolor, en cambio Naruto que estaba procesando la información dada se balanceaba-ni se te ocurra desmayarte o te juro que te cortaré el cuello-dijo enfadado, Naruto negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-vamos al hospital-dijo Naruto agarrando la mano de Sasuke

-espera-dijo Sasuke-no puedo ir tan rápido y tú no vas a ir a si

-por que no-dijo sin entender Naruto-se que no te gusta que vista con colores llamativos pero a mi me gusta

-no es eso idiota-dijo Sasuke para luego respirar con rapidez, Naruto se miró y entendió ya que estaba sin camiseta y miró al azabache

-estás celoso, eh-dijo sonriendo Naruto con burla

-crees que estoy en un momento para ponerme celoso-dijo con un tic en la ceja Sasuke

-dímelo tú

-cámbiate de una vez o quieres que tú hija nazca aquí

-no, claro que no-dijo Naruto y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y volvió agarrar la mano de Sasuke y se lo llevó e iban a salir del apartamento asta que Sasuke se lo impidió-y ahora que

-Takeshi, idiota-dijo Sasuke arto de esta situación-no lo vallas a dejar solo

-Takeshi, pero no es a él a quien vas a tener-Sasuke levantó su puño-era broma bastardo, dame un minuto en que lo despierto y lo visto-Naruto se fue de la vista del azabache y este apoyó la frente en la pared para relajarse, pero no lo conseguía el dolor cada vez era mas intenso y lo intentaba sobre llevar pero sus ojos no aguantaban el dolor y las lágrimas empezaron a salir-Sasuke ya estamos

-tengo sueño-susurró Takeshi

-va a nacer tu hermana y debes comportarte como un hermano mayor-dijo serio Naruto mirando a su hijo que este con los ojos entre cerrados por el sueño solo señaló a Sasuke, el rubio miró donde señalaba su hijo y cogió las llaves del apartamento y del coche

-te cogeré para que llegamos antes al coche-dijo Naruto

-ni lo sueñes, puedo caminar-dijo Sasuke como pudo

-pero

-nada de pero, Dobe

-maldito, Teme

-queréis dejar de discutir?-dijo Takeshi bastante tranquilo-las cosas de mi hermanita, papa-miró a Sasuke

-Naruto llama cuando puedas a mi hermano Itachi y dile que las lleve al hospital de Konoha-dijo Sasuke, Naruto no dijo nada y los tres salieron del apartamento

Pasaron unas horas y todos estaban en el hospital, Kushina que esta sonreía, Jiraya que parecía triste, Itachi de pie bastante tranquilo, Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin hablando entre ellos con bastante tranquilidad, Takeshi sentado en una silla durmiendo y apoyado en Deidara que este parecía que en cualquier momento dormiría y Naruto que no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro por los nervios

-tranquilízate Naruto-dijo Jiraya pero el rubio no le hizo caso

-se puede saber que te pasa, Jiraya?-dijo Kushina-pareces enfadado

-es que tener otro bisnieto me hace sentir viejo-dijo con lagrimones Jiraya

-no es para tanto-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa-los niños son la alegría de las casas

-en eso le doy la razón a Kushina-dijo Itachi y la mujer le sonrió

-sabes, a mi me alegra que Sasuke y Naruto hayan decidido estar juntos-dijo Itachi

-yo lo que no quiero es que Naruto se vuelva a decepcionar otra vez de Sasuke-dijo Kushina

-Sasuke está enamorado de Naruto y este de Sasuke, se merecen una segunda oportunidad y debemos de poyarles en todo-dijo Itachi con seriedad

-tienes razón-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa para desvanecerla a los segundos-pero si vuelve hacerle daño, lo mataré y me da igual que sea el otro padre de mis nietos

-no creo que pase-dijo Itachi-pero si vuelve a suceder yo me encargaré que no vuelva acercarse ni a Naruto ni a los niños

-eres un buen chico Itachi-sonrió Kushina y en ese momento Tsunade salió, Naruto se acercó a ella con paso rápido y los demás mas tranquilos

-como está-dijo nervioso Naruto-Sasuke está bien

-tranquilo Naruto todo salió bien-dijo Tsunade-la niña está ahora con Sasuke que este acabado de despertar, no os he avisado antes por que he esperado a que Sasuke despierte

-quiero verlo-dijo Naruto y la rubia le sonrió,

-está en la habitación del fondo de este pasillo a mano izquierda-dijo Tsunade y Naruto corrió hacia el lugar dicho, los demás no dijeron nada y fueron hacia el lugar con paso lento

Naruto entró a la habitación y vio a Sasuke sentado en la cama con la espalda en la pared y con un bulto en brazos, el rubio se acercó al azabache y se arrodilló en el suelo

-estás bien, princesa-dijo Naruto, Sasuke le miró con una sonrisa

-si, bebe, lo estoy-dijo Sasuke-acércate-Naruto obedeció y Sasuke le enseñó a la niña-no crees que es preciosa-Naruto acarició con su pulgar la mejilla de la niña y la niña se removió inquieta y abrió sus ojos-son azules como los tuyos y parece que será rubia

-es una pena que no haya sacado tus ojos-dijo Naruto y besó la frente de Sasuke que este sonrió

-yo lo que quiero es que se parezca a ti-dando Sasuke un rápido beso en los labios a Naruto

-te amo Sasuke

-y yo a ti, Naruto, soy tan feliz-dijo Sasuke y los dos se besaron en los labios con puro amor, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que eran vistos y escuchados por sus familiares y amigos que tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros

**Fin **

**Espero que os haya gustado ... comentar para saber vuestra opinión **


End file.
